Les Fruits du Nevada
by Xavaria
Summary: Regina Mills est la meilleure avocate de Manhattan. Lorsqu'elle accepte de plaider a l'autre bout du pays pour sauver une petite ville et un vieux ranch de l'emprise d'un géant mafieux des casinos, elle ignore qu'elle devra faire face à de vrai menaces mais aussi aux tourments de son cœur. De plus, elle devra supporter le caractère bien trempé de son client, Robin Locksley... (OQ)
1. Bonjour Mademoiselle Mills

**Hello les ptits' loups ! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de cette première fiction entièrement dédiée au couple OutlawQueen !**

**Cette fiction a été écrite en août, octobre et novembre 2014. Elle contient vingt-cinq chapitres, tous déjà terminés et près à être publiés. Cette histoire est un AU (Alternative Universe). Elle ne contient donc aucune magie et ne se déroule pas à Storybrooke.**

**Je publierai un seul chapitre par semaine. Le samedi matin.**

**Merci à ma bêta lectrice, RegiHoodFiction qui à eu le courage de tout lire en vingt-quatre heures. *smouacks***

**Vous pouvez retrouver les différentes affiches qui ont été faites pour cette fiction sur ma page Facebook et sur Twitter. #LFDN**

**/!\IMPORTANT/!\**

**Cette histoire contient des scènes violentes, de sexe ou contenant parfois un langage très grossier ou encore d'autres scènes pouvant choquer certains lecteurs. Pour éviter tous malentendus, les chapitres dit "M" seront marqués d'un "WARNING" en note auteur, au début des chapitres concernés.**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et surtout n'oubliez pas de commenter, de donner votre avis. Rien ne m'appartient à part l'univers dans lequel évoluent les personnages de cette histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. Bonjour Mademoiselle Mills.<strong>

Comme tous les matins à six heures trente, le réveil gris posé sur la table de chevet s'enclencha et une voix numérique brisa le silence de la grande chambre. Comme tous les matins, les draps de satin du grand lit remuèrent et un profond grognement éclata comme une longue plainte rugissante.

La chanson venant du petit appareil se termina et une nouvelle voix se fit entendre : « Bonjour New York City ! Il est actuellement six heures et trente-sept minutes. Nous sommes le vingt-huit juin et c'est un magnifique soleil qui se lève sur la ville ! La température extérieure est d'ores et déjà de vingt et un degrés, restez sur nos ondes, à venir... » Une main encore endormie s'écroula sur le bouton principal de l'appareil, mettant immédiatement fin aux bavardages agaçants de la voix et aux grésillements qui la couvraient légèrement.

Le voile de satin qui recouvrait le lit se souleva, volant dans l'air matinal. Deux pieds peu surs se posèrent au sol. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle s'étira longuement en baillant, ses clavicules et ses omoplates craquèrent et, se passant les mains sur le visage, elle attrapa son téléphone posé près du réveil. En s'appuyant sur le matelas, elle trouva la force de se lever et se dirigea vers la porte qui lui faisait face, la salle de bain.

Toutes les actions qui suivirent étaient minutées et étudiées, une machine bien huilée qui reprenait vie tous les matins. Après dix minutes de toilette dans la salle de bain, elle sortit enfilant les vêtements pliés et propres qui l'attendaient sur le meuble de sa chambre. Vêtements qu'elle avait soigneusement choisis la veille. Puis, elle attrapa ses talons dans une main et traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine ou une odeur de café chaud l'attendait. La magie de la cafetière automatique... Elle versa l'intégralité de la cafetière de verre dans une haute tasse géométrique. Le récipient contenait la quantité parfaite pour remplir la tasse. Tout était vraiment prévu dans les moindres détails. Une main amena la tasse à ses lèvres tandis que l'autre s'activait sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone portable. Quelques messages électroniques. Des messages textes et deux appels manqués. Elle répondit aux messages urgents, envoya de brèves réponses aux messages textes et décida qu'elle rappellerait sa secrétaire, comme tous les matins, une fois dans le taxi qui l'emmènerait au travail.

Sept heures moins cinq minutes. La clef quitta la serrure de la porte de l'appartement et le « ding » de l'ascenseur lui indiqua que lui aussi, était ponctuel ce matin. Un thermos de café dans la main, une sacoche pleine de papiers et de dossiers sous le bras, un sac à main Armani à l'épaule et son téléphone dans son autre main, elle était prête, une new-yorkaise, une femme d'affaire, prête à commencer sa journée comme toutes les autres : déterminée et ambitieuse.

Sept heures pile sur le porche de l'immeuble au milieu du brouhaha de la ville déjà éveillée depuis longtemps ou plutôt, jamais endormie. Ses talons beiges à la semelle rouge résonnaient sur le bitume gris et froid. Le portier la suivit jusque sur le trottoir et, levant la main droite vers le ciel en direction d'une voiture jaune au néon vert, il souffla fort dans son sifflet.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant elle, le siffleur la devança et, lui ouvrant largement la porte du taxi, de son plus beau sourire, dit à son attention « Passez une très bonne journée Mademoiselle Mills. », ce à quoi elle répondit immédiatement dans un sourire chaleureux et amical « Merci Alfred, bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Elle s'installa rapidement à l'arrière du véhicule et celui-ci reprit immédiatement la route, se faufilant à travers les autres tacots jaunes qui peuplaient la rue.

- Madame ? Dit le conducteur en la regardant dans son rétroviseur.

- Angle de la huitième et septième, Mills Compagnie. Répondit-elle en farfouillant dans son sac.

Elle en sortit un tube de rouge à lèvres noir. Puis, un petit miroir rond, noir lui aussi. Délicatement, elle ouvrit le petit tube et fit tourner le bas du bâtonnet pour voir apparaitre le rouge vif qu'elle appliqua, très concentrée, sur ses lèvres délicates.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir parfaitement bien appliqué sa dernière touche de maquillage, elle rangea le tout dans son sac à main et reprit en main son téléphone portable. Elle tapota sur l'écran de son pouce et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Une sonnerie seulement, ce fut tout ce qu'elle dut attendre avant que la personne à l'autre bout du combiné ne décroche.

- Mills Compagnie, bureau de Regina Mills, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda très gentiment la voix.

- Bonjour Ashley. Répondit-elle. Vous m'avez appelé deux fois ?

- Oh ! Bonjour à vous Mademoiselle Mills, oui. Je me suis permise de vous appeler car votre collègue, Monsieur Mendell, est passé deux fois ce matin à votre bureau, il était insistant et avait l'air contrarié.

- Je vois... Il ne digère toujours pas le fait que j'ai remporté l'affaire Malcolm. Vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait ?

- Non, Mademoiselle. Il n'a rien voulu dire.

- Lâche... D'autres messages ?

- Oui. Nous avons reçu le dossier de l'affaire, vous voudrez peut-être y jeter un œil ?

- Oui. Déposez-le sur mon bureau, merci. Autre chose ?

- Oui... Votre père m'a fait annulé deux de vos rendez-vous aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle. Il m'a demandé de vous dire de passer dans son bureau au plus tôt, que c'était très important.

- Oh... Eh bien voilà qui ne lui ressemble pas. Bien, merci Ashley. J'arrive.

- Je vous en prie.

Sans en attendre d'avantage, elle raccrocha. Elle arrivait, en effet. La voiture jaune tourna et vint se garer parfaitement contre le trottoir devant la porte principal d'un immense immeuble, impressionnant et très professionnel. Elle s'avança sur son siège et tendit un billet de vingt dollar au conducteur.

- Gardez la monnaie.

- Merci bien, M'dam. Répondit le conducteur.

Elle sourit et la portière s'ouvra d'elle-même alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, de toute son élégance, les genoux joints. Le portier lui sourit et elle lui rendit son rictus poliment. D'un pas assuré et pressé elle monta les quelques marches qui menait à l'entrée du grand et austère hall de l'immeuble. Aussitôt qu'elle passa la grande porte automatique, les « Bonjour, Mademoiselle Mills. » pleuvèrent à son passage. Chacun lui souriait ou la dévisageait. Tous les yeux étaient braqué sur elle le temps d'un instant et chacun de ses mouvements furent observés et étudiés en quelques secondes. Elle s'arrêta devant les portes clauses de l'ascenseur métallique. Lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent, une foule de gens levèrent la tête et tombèrent directement dans son regard chocolat. Sa prestance et son aura en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Tous sortirent en la saluant poliment, ils prirent soin de ne pas la bousculer ou même l'effleurer. Elle ne bougeait pas tandis que la vague se dissipait à sa gauche et à sa droite. C'est seul qu'elle entra dans l'ascenseur, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Mills. Dit Ashley dès que les portes s'ouvrirent au vingt-huitième étage de l'immeuble de verre.

La jeune blonde l'attendait, des dossiers dans les bras, un agenda électronique dans les mains. Elle suivit sa supérieur lorsque celle-ci commença sa marche rapide dans les couloirs qui longeait les nombreux bureaux.

- Ashley ?

- Les dossiers que vous m'avez demandés, vous attendent sur votre bureau ainsi que les revues et vos journaux. Vous avez reçu une invitation au gala de charité de Pan Avocat à laquelle j'ai répondu pour vous, vous n'aurez donc pas à vous ennuyer de ces détails, j'ai également envoyé votre robe de cocktail au nettoyage de la sixième comme à votre habitude. Votre ancien collègue, Monsieur King à appeler pour vous féliciter pour l'affaire Malcolm. J'ai laissé le message avec le reste de vos dossiers. Enfin, j'ai annulé votre rendez-vous de onze heures puisque votre père, Monsieur Mills, à demande à vous voir à ce moment, je l'ai donc repoussé à la semaine prochaine, juste avant votre rencontre avec le bureau du treizième étage.

Le temps que la jeune femme termine ces explications, elles étaient à présent dans un magnifique bureau, très classe, contemporain, quelques bibliothèques pleines de livres de droit et de dossiers, de classeurs contenant différents cas du barreau, des canapés, un bar et une imposante statuaire grecque au milieu de la pièce. La jeune blonde resta debout devant le long bureau de verre tandis que sa patronne s'asseyait confortablement, feuilletant les différents papiers qui avaient été placés sur son bureau avant son arrivée.

- Merci beaucoup, Ashley. Ce sera tout.

La jeune femme sortie, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse d'avoir bien fait son travail. Elle referma la porte derrière elle mais quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa. Sans que cette personne n'attende de réponse de l'intérieur ou d'invitation à entrer, l'homme ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. Il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'une intrusion non désirée et désagréable au vu du visage crispé de la femme toujours assise à son bureau.

- Mills... J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu l'affaire Malcolm ? Dit l'homme sans détour.

- Bonjour à vous Mendell. Oui, en effet. Répondit-elle calmement.

- Bien... Je suppose que les « Félicitations » sont de situation...

- Ne vous forcer pas, Mendell. Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Vous m'avez volé ce cas et vous le savez très bien ! J'aurais pu faire du très bon boulot ! S'énerva-t-il tout à coup.

- Vous n'étiez pas capable de gérer un tel cas et nous le savons tous les deux. Vous devriez me remercier, j'ai sauvé votre carrière et la compagnie.

- De toute évidence, il n'avait aucun argument et sa rancœur bouillonnait dans ses yeux. Furieux mais silencieux, il tourna les talons et sorti du bureau, claquant la porte derrière lui.

S'en était ainsi. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas toujours embrasser les talents et la carrière de Regina Mills. Avocate plus que renommée et reconnue parmi ses confrères, bête noir des tribunaux, requin des cas les plus sérieux, capable de défendre n'importe quelle affaire avec sérieux, talent et tranchant.

Regina était la fille unique d'Henry Mills, grand patron du premier cabinet d'avocat de Manhattan : Mills Compagnie. Seuls les plus grands pouvaient se permettre ou plutôt, pouvaient s'offrir les talents d'un des avocats de ce cabinet mais Regina... Mademoiselle Mills choisissait elle-même ces cas et jusqu'ici, n'en avait perdu aucun, n'avait jamais connu l'échec ou la défaite. Elle ne faisait qu'une bouchée de ce monde d'homme présomptueux et hautains qui la jugeait parce qu'elle était une femme parmi eux. Elle avait appris à se faire une place, imposant sa présence et n'avait pas peur de remettre qui que ce soit à sa propre place si besoin.

L'affaire Malcolm qu'elle avait gagné il y a deux jours de cela, avait fait le tour des journaux et des télévisions de l'ile et tous connaissaient à présent son nom. Sa côte de popularité venait d'augmenter et, par la même occasion, ses honoraires. Il faut avouer que l'affaire était belle, n'importe quel avocat aurait voulu s'occuper d'un tel cas : un père abandonnant son fils après l'avoir maltraité pendant des années. Jusqu'ici rien de bien surprenant mais, et c'est là que ça se complique, kidnappant plusieurs autres jeunes garçons, plus, syndrome de « Peter Pan » et schizophrénie. Il avait également détourné les fonds de sa société avant de disparaitre de la surface de la planète puis, être retrouvé au Sri Lanka et rapatrié aux Etats Unis. Argent sale, abus et violences, détournement de fonds, déficience mentale... Des dizaines de victimes et un manque de preuves agaçant malgré les charges qui portaient contre l'homme.

Pas une seule seconde elle eut peur de ne pas y arriver et c'est dans un tribunal plein, un procès de neuf heures trente et une joute verbale avec les différents avocats de l'accusé qu'elle mit fin à toute cette mascarade. Prison à perpétuité sans remise de peine. Des milliards de dollar d'amende et toutes les caméras tournées vers cette femme qui avait tenu tête aux meilleurs avocats de New York, mettant derrière les barreaux un détraqué et pervers.

Pas étonnant qu'en deux jours seulement, son nom était sur toutes les lèvres et, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle aimait ça : le pouvoir.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	2. Nouveau Défi

**Chapitre 2. Nouveau Défi.**

« Entrez. » Dit la voix à l'intérieur du bureau. Regina ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle referma derrière elle et avança vers le large et imposant bureau contemporain qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle resta debout, attendant qu'on l'invite à s'asseoir sur l'un des deux sièges de cuir vintage qui se trouvaient devant elle. La voix qui lui avait dit d'entrer lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait voir que le cuir du haut siège qui lui faisait face. L'homme était de toute évidence au téléphone et la faisait patienter sans gêne le temps qu'il termine sa conversation.

- Non, soyez assuré que vous serez servi par notre meilleure avocate. Ha... Oui, tout à fait... Oui... Ceci risque peut-être d'être compliqué... Bien... Oui, je comprends… Ha... Oui, dans ce cas... Très bien... Non, Monsieur... C'est mon plaisir de faire affaire avec vous… A vous aussi... C'est cela. Bonne journée.

Le fauteuil tourna sur lui-même faisant apparaitre un homme d'un certain âge, partiellement chauve dans un costume noir. Il était très élégant. Il raccrocha et ferma de sa main droite le dossier ouvert sur le set de son bureau. Il se leva et fit lentement le tour du meuble. Souriant à Regina, il la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tendrement. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et semblait comblée par cet échange, affichant un large sourire. Il s'écarta tout en la tenant par les épaules :

- Félicitations ma chérie.

- Merci, papa.

D'un mouvement de bras, il lui indiqua de prendre place dans un des deux fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau, tandis qu'il retourna s'asseoir à son siège. Il reprit immédiatement sa posture mais gardant sur le visage, son sourire.

Regina elle, avait retiré ses talons et s'était avachie confortablement dans le fauteuil de cuir profond et mou. Elle faisait danser ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir alors que sa tête reposait de l'autre côté. L'homme sourit en voyant cette magnifique femme redevenir le temps d'un instant, sa petite fille.

- Bon ! Tu voulais me voir ? Commença-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit-il.

- Ha ? Quoi donc ?

- Une nouvelle affaire ! Tu m'as prouvé une nouvelle fois à quel point tu étais, est, une avocate de grand talent et je voudrais que tu t'occupes de ce dossier que j'ai personnellement choisi.

- Ça semble très important et... Secret ?

- Oui. Personne au cabinet n'a encore été mis au courant. Tu es et sera la seule là-dessus. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance et qui sait tenir sa langue tout en faisant un travail impeccable. Personne d'autre que toi ne peux faire ça !

- C'est bien vrai ! Dit-elle en riant. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Il lui tendit le dossier qu'il avait fermé quelques minutes auparavant et qui reposait toujours sur son bureau. Elle l'attrapa d'une main et l'ouvrit. Elle lu rapidement, en diagonal, les informations principales sur la première page. Elle souleva quelques feuilles retenues par un trombone et au bout de quelques minutes, reprit une posture correcte sur son fauteuil. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse et un peu étonnée. Henry Mills attendait patiemment qu'elle ait terminée son petit tour pour voir sa réaction. Elle finit par lever la tête, incrédule et perdue, elle fixa son père comme cherchant des réponses aux questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête en cet instant.

- Les Casinos Gold ? T'es sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. J'ai toute confiance en toi, ma chérie. Répondit-il.

- Mais... C'est... C'est énorme ! Ca fait des années qu'ils se battent et...

- Tu as suivi l'affaire ?

- Oui rapidement mais j'ai arrêté au deuxième procès. Ils stagnaient.

- Oui. Ceci est le dossier du cinquième procès qui se prépare. Ce sera le dernier. J'étais au téléphone avec le représentant de l'opposition lorsque tu es arrivée. Ils t'ont choisi, toi, pour les représenter. Ils veulent gagner et mettre fin à tout ceci.

- « M'ont choisi » ?

- Oui. L'affaire Malcolm a beaucoup fait parler de notre cabinet...

- Il faut croire.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas mais j'ai confiance, je suis certain que tu seras à la hauteur et... Si tu gagnes cette affaire, crois-moi, tu pourras te retirer tranquillement, elle fera ta fortune et ta réputation, sans aucun doute.

- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui m'intéresse, papa.

- Je sais. Alors ?

- Il va me falloir du temps... Je vais devoir étudier chaque procès qui a eu lieu jusque-là... Revoir tout le dossier, toute l'affaire depuis le début. Reprendre chaque détail et tout analysé... Trouver la faille. Cela va me prendre du temps.

- J'en déduis que tu acceptes ?

- Papa, s'il te plait... Evidemment que j'accepte ! Je... Je suis touchée que tu me le confie. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Rien n'est trop beau pour ma petite fille ! Ils rirent.

- A quand la date butoir ?

- Tu as trois mois à partir de demain.

- Trois mois ? Pour une telle affaire ? C'est une blague ? Hurla-t-elle.

- Non. Dans trois mois le dossier sera officiellement mis de côté par la cour d'appel. Il va tomber dans le cercle des cas trop conflictuel pour être traiter convenablement. Ce ne sera plus qu'un cul de sac après ça.

- Je vois. Trois mois... C'est tout de même très court. Pour une telle affaire, j'aurais au moins besoin de cinq ou six mois, et encore...

- Tu en a trois et pas un jour de plus ! Montre-leur ! Prends tout ceci comme un nouveau défi.

- Tu me connais trop bien, papa...

- Aller file ! Tu as du travail !

Elle bondit sur ses jambes, renfila ses talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, cachant le dossier sous sa veste de costard avec soin. Personne ne devait voir ces papiers. Personne ne devait savoir. Aucune information ne devait filtrer, c'était hors de question qu'il y est la moindre fuite, cela pourrait remettre en cause le bon déroulement de chacune des étapes qu'elle était déjà en train d'élaborer dans sa tête.

C'est les traits détendus et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle retourna à son bureau. Elle entra et, à son habitude, se déchaussa une seconde fois. Elle se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre d'un bon scotch qu'elle avait ramené d'un voyage en Europe. Pieds nus et heureuse, elle contemplait la vue depuis sa baie vitrée sur la ville qui se mouvait à cent à l'heure sous ses pieds.

Elle allait devoir s'engager à cent pourcent dans cette affaire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour faire de ce cas sans issue, un dossier d'arguments durs comme du béton, une plaidoirie digne des plus grands. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire de tout cela une opportunité pour la suite de sa carrière.

Une fois sortie de ses pensées, elle s'assit à son bureau. Elle déposa le verre de scotch sur un dessous de verre, lui-même posé sur une pile de journaux. Elle appuya de son index sur l'interphone qui la reliait à sa secrétaire.

- Ashley ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Mills ? Répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

- Pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ?

Aucune réponse. Il fallut deux petite secondes d'attente avant qu'on ne frappe à la porte et que la jeune femme entre avec un calepin et un crayon dans les mains. Ashley ne travaillait pas dans l'entreprise de Mills Compagnie depuis très longtemps, deux ans seulement. Elle avait toujours été la secrétaire de Regina Mills. Elle avait surtout été la seule à pouvoir endurer les longues journées et les nombreuses tâches et l'organisation que sa profession demandait.

Regina avait tout d'abord douté du potentiel de la jeune fille. A cause de son âge tout d'abord puis, de son manque de qualifications mais elle était prête à lui laisser une chance et au final c'est elle qui fut la plus surprise.

Ashley s'était très vite adaptée à ses demandes et à son caractère, prévoyant chaque détail et comprenant le besoin de perfection de sa patronne. Elle savait que lorsque cette dernière l'appelait à la rejoindre dans son bureau de la sorte, elle allait devoir prendre des notes et vite ! Elle avait donc pris l'habitude de toujours porter sur elle un petit calepin et un crayon pour ne rien oublier.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Notez : annulez ma présence au gala de charité. Envoyer mes excuses à Pan Avocats. Imprimez tous les rapports que vous trouverez sur les quatre derniers procès de l'affaire des Ca...

- Mademoiselle ?

- Je peux vous faire confiance Ashley, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle.

- Vous seule devez être au courant, c'est clair ? Si il y a des fuites je serais de qui cela vient et je vous le ferais amèrement payer, nous sommes d'accord ? Demanda Regina d'un ton menaçant.

- Très clair, Mademoiselle. Répondit gentiment Ashley.

- Bien. Alors trouvez-moi tous les rapports sur l'affaire des Casinos Gold.

- Wow...

- Oui ?

- Non... Je vous en prie, continuez...

- Vous allez annulez mes rendez-vous pour cette semaine. Non. Pour les trois prochaines semaines, en fait. Envoyer les cas desquels je m'occupe en ce moment à ma collègue Kathryn. Je sais qu'elle saura très bien s'en occuper. Ne lui dites pas la raison de ce changement. Occupez-vous aussi de mon visa. Voyez s'il est à jour. Je vais aussi avoir besoin d'un billet d'avion, je pars lundi. Trouvez-moi un vol en première classe, pas trop tôt, pas trop tard, pas trop d'enfants, pas trop cher et pas trop loin d'une sortie de secours et d'un hublot. Faites poursuivre mon abonnement à la salle de gym et de yoga jusqu'à l'année prochaine, je n'aurais pas le temps d'y aller pendant un moment. Bien sûr, je vais avoir besoin d'une liste de toutes les choses à emporter. Vous me connaissez je vous laisse faire. Commencez dès maintenant.

- Bien... Ce sera tout Mademoiselle Mills ?

- Non. Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour moi ? Demanda Regina pensive.

- Deux ans, Mademoiselle. Répondit Ashley étonnée par la question.

- Bien. Vous n'avez pas failli à votre tâche une seule fois... Vous n'avez jamais pris de vacances si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas tant que vous aviez besoin de mes services, Mademoiselle.

- Et je vous en remercie. Je vais être très souvent absente durant les trois prochains mois. Je vais beaucoup voyager et beaucoup travailler en dehors du cabinet. Considérez cela comme du « travail à la maison ». Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant, je veux que vous soyez mes yeux et mes oreilles en restant ici, à New York, mais disons que vous ne serez pas obligé de venir au cabinet, vous pourrez faire tout cela chez vous en vous reposant tranquillement. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh ! Eh bien merci, Mademoiselle.

- Ne me remerciez pas encore, nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail ! Je compte bien remporter cette affaire de la même façon que j'ai remporté les autres et pour ce faire, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide et de votre soutien !

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Mademoiselle Mills !

- Parfait. Ce sera tout Ashley.

La jeune femme hocha la tête dans un sourire et quitta la pièce en faisant tourner toutes les pages de son petit calepin qu'elle venait de remplir. Elle avait facilement noircies cinq des pages du petit carnet et relisait ses notes en silence pour pouvoir s'occuper des choses les plus urgentes en premier et ainsi de suite. A peine fut-elle assise à son bureau que l'interphone qui la reliait à sa patronne sonna une nouvelle fois :

- Ashley ?

- Oui Mademoiselle Mills ?

- J'ai oublié, trouvez-moi le numéro du représentant du groupe de l'opposition. Je vais devoir le contacter au plus vite. Je vais aussi avoir besoin d'une chambre d'hôtel, je vous laisse choisir. Quatre étoiles minimum, tout compris et une jolie vue, pour le reste vous savez quoi faire.

- Oui Mademoiselle.

- Merci Ashley. Toutes les deux raccrochèrent.

- Mademoiselle Mills ? Reprit Ashley après une minute de silence.

- Oui ?

- Euh... Ou allez-vous, Mademoiselle ?

- Mina, dans le Nevada.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	3. Goodbye New York

**Chapitre 3. Goodbye New York.**

Il était vingt-deux heures à New York. La ville était plutôt calme pour un samedi soir. Le départ pour le Nevada était prévu pour le lundi matin autour de neuf heures. Regina avait passé la semaine à constituer un dossier de tous les documents qu'elle avait pu trouver, avec l'aide d'Ashley, sur les Casinos Gold. Ce dossier était bien maigre malgré tout le mal que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient donné. Regina avait peut-être sur estimée la « facilité » de ce cas. Elle allait s'attaquer à un très gros poisson, un homme d'affaire très riche qui veut étendre sa fortune en construisant des casinos sur des terres que certains considèrent comme sacrées et que d'autres utilisent pour le peu d'agriculture que le climat permet. Aussi, de nombreuses familles seraient délogées. Des ranchs détruits. Les arguments paraissent simples ainsi mais... Rien n'est jamais simple. La construction de ces trois casinos serait une promesse de boum économique pour l'état, leurs emplacements très stratégiques offriraient une sécurité financière et un renouveau des petites villes... « C'est le serpent qui se mange la queue. » Se dit Regina une fois qu'elle eut vu les résumés des procès précédents.

Elle épluchait les documents éparpillés sur le tapis, la table basse et le canapé du salon. En nuisette, un verre de vin rouge français entre ses doigts, elle faisait glisser, tourner en rond le liquide dans le verre à pied en cristal tandis que toute son attention se rapportait sur ce qu'elle lisait.

Au bout de deux heures, son cerveau semblait bouillonner. Elle cherchait en permanence de nouvelles idées ou des éléments qui auraient échappés à d'autres. Si toute cette histoire stagnait depuis si longtemps entre les deux camps, c'est que l'un d'entre eux cachait quelques petits détails importants. Il y avait forcément eut une brèche, une faille à un moment ou à un autre que les avocats d'un parti ou d'un autre n'avait pas su voir.

Minuit et dix-sept minutes. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se défouler. Elle était éreintée mais ses muscles et ses neurones, tout son corps, sa tête et son esprit demandait furieusement une échappatoire à tout ce stress et ces réflexions constantes.

Elle attrapa une petite télécommande posée sur la table basse. Elle tendit sa main vers un des hauts parleurs où était perché, tout en haut, un ipod gris. L'écran du petit appareil s'alluma lorsqu'elle appuya sur un des boutons et une chanson démarra, brisant le silence de l'appartement. Elle passa quelques chansons avant de s'immobiliser en entendant les premières notes du morceau qui suivit.

- Pile ce qu'il me fallait..., Dit-elle.

Elle reposa la télécommande et se leva, son verre toujours en main. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et commença à se dandiner en fermant les yeux et récitant les paroles de la chanson sans retenue, couvrant la voix suave de Frank Sinatra...

- Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what springs is like on Jupiter and Mars... In other words, please be true... I love you !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle bondit sur place et commença à déambuler dans l'appartement tout en suivant le rythme entrainant de la musique. Elle tournait sur elle-même et balançait ses bras et ses hanches. Elle ne faisait pas attention à être gracieuse, elle ne prêtait pas d'attention à se tenue ou à son comportement, à ce qu'elle renvoyait ou à ce qui l'entourait. Elle était juste bien. Elle dansait comme une folle en nuisette au milieu de son salon et elle riait et s'amusait, voilà tout ce qui importait.

La musique changea mais elle, ne s'arrêta pas. Elle prit une gorgée de son vin tandis que les premières notes introduisaient la voix d'Etta James. Elle attrapa la longue télécommande de l'écran plasma et s'en servit de micro le temps que la musique n'accélèrent puis qu'elle ne la jette violement sur le canapé pour se concentrer sur les mouvements de son corps, en rythme avec la voix de la chanteuse.

Cette nuit-là, Regina dormi paisiblement. Elle ne rêva pas mais avait hâte de démarrer son investigation. Elle se coucha sereine et pensa à son voyage imminent, elle avait hâte d'aller sur le terrain, de voir comment se passait les hostilités là-bas.

Ce samedi, au cabinet, elle avait dit ses « au revoir » à Ashley et elle fut même étonnée de voir l'émotion de la jeune fille. Il est vrai qu'elle partait parfois en voyage pour ses affaires mais dans ce cas-ci, les deux jeunes femmes ne se verraient pas pendant un bon mois. Regina ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire les allers et retours entre les deux états parce que les heures de vol, les décalages horaires et le prix des billets d'avion seraient, au bout d'un moment un poids conséquent.

De plus, elle avait besoin d'être plongée dans l'univers que ces gens vivaient au jour le jour pour pouvoir les défendre. Le sort de nombreuses familles étaient à présent dans ses mains et elle voulait être sure de ce qu'elle faisait. Rien ne devrait lui échapper.

Le reste du week-end se passa sans encombre. Regina prit le temps de faire ses bagages pour un mois complet. Elle prit toute sorte de vêtements, ne sachant pas trop quoi emporter. Elle n'était jamais allée au Nevada. A vrai dire, elle n'avait que rarement quitté New York. Elle y était née et sa famille, enfin, son père y habitait. Sa vie était là. Ses quelques amis y étaient eux aussi, elle n'avait pas de raison d'aller ailleurs.

- Voici votre place, Madame Mills.

- Mademoiselle.

- Euh... Oui. Mademoiselle Mills. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable voyage parmi nous, n'hésitez pas à sonner si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

L'hôtesse la laissa s'installer tranquillement. Une fois assise, Regina ouvrit son large sac à main en cuir de vachette de chez Chanel et déballa ses affaires pour les prochaines heures de vol. Son ordinateur portable, son téléphone portable, son agenda électronique, son ipod, ses écouteurs, son carnet personnel, ses lunettes de vue, un baume à lèvres et une pile complète de journaux et de dossiers plus ou moins vieux d'où ressortaient des dizaines de marques pages et de petits papiers en tout genre recouvert de notes.

Après deux heures de vol, deux heures le nez dans sa paperasse, Regina leva les yeux pour les reposer quelques minutes. De sa main gauche elle vint retirer les lunettes noires qui tombaient sur le bout de son nez. Elle regarda autour d'elle en silence. La première classe était presque vide. Seul quelques personnes, comme elle, femmes et hommes d'affaires, travaillaient ou somnolaient en silence. Seul un père et son fils discutaient doucement. L'un faisait face à l'autre et Regina put contempler discrètement, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, la complicité qui régnait entre les deux hommes. L'adolescent riait tandis que son père, une main sur son épaule, pointait du doigt quelque chose à travers le hublot. Tous les deux regardaient par la vitre et semblaient partager un bon moment.

Malgré elle, Regina sourit. Elle enviait d'une certaine façon, l'intimité et la simplicité qu'un parent et un enfant pouvait avoir. Elle pensa à son père et à la place si importante qu'il avait dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu de bons rapports avec sa mère et fut même soulagée de sa mort il y a quelques années. Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de rencontrer et de fréquenter quelqu'un ou, pas assez pour que la question des enfants se pose. Pas même celle du mariage.

Elle ne rejetait pas l'idée mais trouver la bonne personne et s'engager pour la vie... Disons simplement qu'elle avait vu trop de couples s'entretuer dans les couloirs des tribunaux pour croire au véritable amour.

Elle se disait que sa carrière était aujourd'hui ce qui lui importait le plus et cela lui prenait, quoi qu'il en soit, tout son temps. Comment aurait-elle pu gérer une maison, un mari et des enfants avec tout ce travail ? Jamais elle n'en aurait été capable. Pas même avec l'aide d'une nourrice et d'une femme de ménage. Finalement, sa vie lui convenait très bien comme elle était et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela change.

Une fois qu'elle aurait remporté cette affaire, elle aura les moyens et la réputation pour aspirer à prendre la place de son père à la direction de Mills Compagnie. Cela ne serait pas du gout de tous mais, c'est ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Elle voulait diriger l'entreprise familiale. Elle savait qu'elle avait les qualités requises pour prétendre à ce titre. « Un jour. » Se dit-elle.

Durant le vol, elle reçut trois messages électroniques sur son téléphone portable. Tous les trois venaient d'Ashley. Cette jeune femme était décidément très appliquée dans son travail. Le premier message disait que l'invitation au gala de charité de Pan Avocats n'avait pas pu être annulée. Sa présence était requise en tant qu'invitée de marque et refuser de s'y présenter serait très mal vu. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'y rende sans broncher. Regina bouda en lisant cette nouvelle. Devoir faire des sourires à de vieux avocats hypocrites et hautains pour récupérer des fonds n'était définitivement pas son activité préférée. Le second message la prévenait des évènements une fois son arrivée à Mina au Nevada. Le sheriff de la ville devait personnellement venir la chercher à l'aéroport et la conduire auprès du représentant officiel du groupe opposé aux Casinos Gold qu'elle allait devoir défendre. Enfin, le troisième message était plus personnel pusiqu'Ashley souhaitait un bon voyage à sa patronne et lui rappelant de ne pas s'inquiéter et lui promettant qu'elle s'occuperait de tout durant son absence.

Regina sourit en lisant les quelques mots d'Ashley et se dit qu'elle lui répondrait une fois au sol. L'avion n'allait pas tarder à atterrir et elle avait hâte de retrouver la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Les vols ne la dérangeaient pas particulièrement mais si elle pouvait s'en passer, elle en était heureuse.

Une fois à l'aéroport de Carson City, capitale de l'état du Nevada, Regina dut embarquer dans un plus petit appareil qui la conduirait à Mina. La brune se retrouva sur le tarmac devant un coucou vieux comme le monde, les bras ballants avec derrière elle, tous ses bagages qui attendaient sagement que quelqu'un se décide à les charger à l'arrière du vieux zinc.

- Vous êtes M'dam Mills ? Lui demanda un homme assez âgé à côté d'elle.

- Oui. Vous êtes ?

- Marco. J'vais vous condui' dans la p'tite beauté, là derrière moi, à Mina.

- C'est cet engin que vous qualifié de « beauté » ?

- Oh qu'oui, M'dam ! Aller, embarquez donc ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le cockpit.

- Monsieur Marco ?

- Hm ?

- Mes bagages. Dit-elle arquant un sourcil.

- Ha oui c'est vrai ! Grimpez-les donc à l'arrière d'ma beauté !

Regina resta muette et immobile en entendant les propos du vieil homme. Elle allait devoir embarquer ces propres bagages dans cet engin de malheur ? Seigneur ! Tout cela ne commençait pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle pouvait l'avoir imaginé en fin de compte...

Une fois ces sept bagages chargés dans la « beauté » de Marco, Regina prit place dans l'engin. Elle n'était pas du tout installée confortablement, elle était même très loin de la première classe. Pas de ceinture de sécurité et encore moins de service d'urgence en cas de problème. La légèreté du petit appareil volant accentuait chaque mouvement et chaque fluctuation que subissait l'avion. Regina était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et priait silencieusement pour que le voyage se termine au plus vite.

- Accrochez-vous ma p'tite dame, on descend ! Dit Marco dans son micro.

Le cœur de Regina loupa un battement et ses tripes se contorsionnèrent lorsqu'elle senti l'avion piquer du nez pour descendre sur la petite ville qu'elle pouvait entrevoir par le hublot. Il n'y avait que quelques rues, quelques maisons et quelques bâtiments publics. Comment peut-on vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Autour, des ranchs et des fermes. Autant dire, rien.

- Tout cela va être bien plus compliqué que prévu. Chuchota-t-elle.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	4. Arrivée au Nevada

**Chapitre 4. Arrivée au Nevada.**

L'atterrissage ne fut pas son moment favori du voyage. Elle commençait même à se demander comment allait-elle faire pour repartir dans quatre semaines sans repasser par ce coucou de malheur et son propriétaire, des plus... Rustres.

L'estomac de Regina n'aurait pas supporté quelques minutes de plus et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir toucher la terre ferme dès que Marco l'invita à descendre de l'appareil. Cette fois-ci, il l'aida à vider le petit avion de ses valises. C'est une fois, et une fois seulement que ce fut fait qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, que Regina comprit où elle se trouvait. L'immensité du désert autour lui fit immédiatement se sentir très petite et seule dans l'univers.

Rien. De la terre à perte de vue. Quelques herbes hautes de ça de là mais, rien. Les rayons du soleil englobaient dans une chaleur étouffante la chaine de montagne qui lui faisait face par de là les collines. De hauts rochers dressés fièrement vers le ciel, imposants et plein de prestance.

Il n'y avait pas de piste d'atterrissage et Regina vit qu'il n'y avait pas de route et encore moins de réseau comme elle pouvait s'en douter, ce qui l'agaça particulièrement puisqu'elle désirait répondre à Ashley au plus vite. Ne pas avoir de connexion internet, un cauchemar pour cette new-yorkaise pur jus. Malgré tout, elle fit mine de rien et se dirigea avec l'air le plus sûr qu'elle put trouver au fond d'elle à ce moment, vers la seule personne qui se trouvait avec elle dans ce désert de sable et pierre.

- Le sheriff de la ville devait venir me chercher, ou est-il ? Demanda-t-elle amèrement au pilote qui faisait le tour de son appareil.

- Oh ! Ben 'doit déjà être en route, hein. Vous en faites pas M'dam. Répondit-il avec un sourire, ce qui, rassura tout de même un peu Regina.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, assise sur la plus haute de ses valises et à l'ombre de l'aile gauche du zinc, Regina attendait patiemment la venue du fameux sheriff qui avait bien l'air de l'avoir oublié... C'est lorsqu'elle allait perdre tout espoir qu'elle vit un nuage de sable au loin. Une voiture de police qui roulait de toute évidence beaucoup trop vite et faisait de belles pirouettes sur la terre en friche, surement pour amuser la galerie. Quoique, il n'y avait personne.

Un des sourcils de Regina s'arqua et elle tourna la tête vers Marco :

- C'est une blague ?

- Nope. Dit-il en finissant de rouler sa cigarette.

La voiture de police s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'appareil volant de Marco. Regina ne put pas voir le visage ou même l'aspect du policier, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur le capot et le pare-brise du véhicule. La portière du côté du conducteur s'ouvra lentement tandis qu'une autre personne, du côté passager restait à l'intérieur sans bouger.

La mâchoire de Regina failli se décrocher lorsque le sheriff apparu. Une belle blonde en débardeur blanc, jeans moulants, une paire de Ray-Ban sur le nez et bottes en croco à épeurons se dirigeait droit sur elle. La blonde n'avait pas l'air de sourire et à vrai dire, ne semblait pas particulièrement heureuse de la venue de l'avocate.

Regina esquissa tout de même un léger sourire et tandis une main bienveillante vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci, une fois à sa hauteur, la fixa et secoua vaguement sa main tout en faisant preuve de poigne...

- Bonjour sheriff, je suis Regina Mills.

- Sheriff Swan. J'sais qui vous êtes M'dam Mills. Répondit la blonde sans quitter ses lunettes ou daigner arborer un air accueillant. Marco ?

- Sheriff ? Dit la voix du vieil homme dans l'appareil.

- Tout c'est bien passé ? J'te ramène en ville ? Demanda la blonde.

- Ouais, tout va bien. Nope, je repars sur Nashville là puis... J'suis pas sûr qu'on rentre tous dans l'tacot qu't'as là..., Il jetait un œil sur les nombreux bagages de l'avocate qui attendaient près de l'avion.

- Je vois..., Dit le sheriff. Bon aller, M'dam. Je vous embarque vous et vos valises là !

- Bien, merci. Répondit Regina.

Sans rien ajouter, la brune se dirigea vers la voiture de police. Ses chevilles n'étaient pas très assurées en talons dans le désert. Elle fit attention à ne pas tomber et se dirigea vers le côté passager de la voiture. Elle fut surprise d'y voir un jeune garçon, peut-être une dizaine d'années. Il l'a regardait à travers sa vitre mais ne semblait pas vouloir bouger ou lui laisser la place. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sheriff Swan arriva vers la voiture, toutes les valises et bagages de Regina en main ou accrocher les unes aux autres.

- Montez derrière. J'vais mettre tout ça dans l'coffre. Dit la blonde.

Regina n'osa pas répondre ou s'opposer à cette blonde au tempérament bien trempé. Si elle voulait aider cette ville, Regina le savait, elle ferait mieux de se faire accepter et vite, de montrer ses bonnes intentions et de se faire des amis des habitants car c'est leur soutien qui allait lui permettre de trouver la brèche qui leur ferait gagner le procès.

Elle ouvrit donc la portière et s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule. Les sièges étaient durs et usés. Surement par les fesses de tous les criminels qui avaient frôlé ses fauteuils... Cette pensée fit frissonner l'avocate, de frayeur. Elle était habituée à un tout autre type de luxe...

Le sheriff rejoint sa place sur le siège du conducteur. S'installa en silence et regarda l'enfant à sa droite.

- Tu t'es présenté Henry ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nope. Répondit-il.

- Je vois... J'pensais t'avoir mieux élevé que ça. M'dam Mills ? Voici mon fils, Henry. Il est ravi de faire vot' connaissance même s'il en a pas bien l'air là tout de suite. Dit bonjour Henry.

- B'jour. Répondit-il.

- Bonjour Henry, je suis moi aussi, ravie de faire ta connaissance. Dit gentiment Regina à l'intention du garçon.

- Bon, je pense pas qu'on va pas se refaire le rallye, hein, je suis pas sûre que M'dam Mills apprécie. On fera ça une aut' fois.

- Okay. Répondit l'enfant d'un air un peu déçu.

La blonde ne réagit pas et démarra la voiture. La route fut longue et mouvementée. Personne n'osa démarrer une quelconque conversation, de peur de mal faire ? Oui, pour Regina. Le sheriff et son fils ne semblait pas très concernés ou simplement curieux de la venue de cette inconnue.

La voiture allait vite sur les routes désertes et sableuses de l'état. Regina dut se tenir à l'accoudoir à côté d'elle pour ne pas trop remuer à l'arrière du véhicule et éviter à son ventre de trop être barbouillé par la même occasion. Ils traversèrent une petite ville en moins de quelques secondes, seulement trois ou quatre kilomètres d'envergure.

- C'est Mina. Dit le sheriff avant d'ajouter deux minutes plus tard : C'était Mina.

- Nous ne nous arrêtons pas ? Demanda Regina.

- Je vous conduis où on m'a dit de vous conduire, M'dam. En plus ça m'arrange je dois y déposer Henry. Répondit la blonde.

C'est donc sans s'arrêter dans la petite ville de Mina que la voiture de police poursuivit sa route. Une petite pause à l'unique feu rouge de l'unique carrefour fut assez longue pour qu'une jeune femme interpelle le sheriff et vienne lui faire la discussion à la fenêtre du véhicule.

Regina n'eut pas vraiment le temps de détaillé la jeune femme qui parlait avec le sheriff Swan mais pu voir des vêtements provoquants cuir et latex ainsi qu'un profond décolleté, des cheveux longs et lisses surmontés de plumes et de mèches rouges. La jeune femme avait également un maquillage très prononcé.

- B'jour sheriff ! Dit-elle en se penchant pour s'accouder à la fenêtre de la voiture du côté d'Henry.

- Bonjour Ruby ! Répondirent mère et fils.

- Tenez, je vous ai mis de côté deux chocolats et deux pattes d'ours ! Dit la jeune femme en leur tendant un plat de carton contenant deux gobelets et un petit sachet de papier.

- Oh ! Merci beaucoup Rub' c'est gentil. Henry ?

- Merci Ruby ! Dit-il en attrapant le paquet.

- J'passerai régler en revenant. Pour l'instant j'dois déposer mon colis. Dit le sheriff en montrant du pouce l'arrière du véhicule. Ruby jeta un œil à l'arrière pour voir une Regina en cage un peu perdue.

- Bonjour ! Dit la jeune femme.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Répondit Regina.

- Vous êtes l'avocate de New York ? Demanda Ruby.

- Oui, c'est bien moi. Dit Regina gentiment.

- Chouette ! Faudra passer au Granny's un de ces quatre !

- Avec plaisir. Répondit l'avocate heureuse de constater que certains avaient conservés quelques civilités et règles d'usage.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais on doit y aller. A plus Rub'. Dit le sheriff.

- Bien sûr. A plus. Répondit-elle en s'éloignant du véhicule.

La route reprit et durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, personne n'osa redémarrer une conversation à propos de ce qui avait été dit un peu plus tôt en présence de Ruby. Regina était blessée du comportement de la blonde à son égard. Elle l'avait appelé le « colis ». Elle n'était pas un colis ! C'était une brillante et talentueuse avocate du plus grand et plus puissant cabinet de Manhattan. Elle méritait un peu plus de respect que la façon dont cette femme la traitait. Elle devrait lui en parler et mettre les choses à plat avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des ennemis ou même des tensions avec certaines personnes dans cette petite ville et encore moins avec le sheriff.

Après cette longue route, Regina vit apparaitre l'entrée d'un domaine dont l'entrée était surmontée d'une arche de bois indiquant « Roland's Ranch ». Après quelques mètres sur une petite route terreuse et poussiéreuse, les yeux de Regina se mirent à briller. Tout à coup la petite fille qui sommeillait en elle depuis toutes ces années se réveilla. De chaque côté du véhicule, par les vitres, elle pouvait voir de grands espaces, des enclos, des manèges et des obstacles, de hautes montagnes de foin et bien sûr, des chevaux. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de chevaux. Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant, des troupeaux complets de toutes sortes de bêtes et de toutes les robes et de toutes les espèces. En voyant apparaitre le véhicule une dizaine d'entre eux se mirent à longer la barrière et suivre la voiture sur quelques mètres.

Regina les suivaient du regard et son cœur se serra. Sans vraiment s'en rendre et compte et sans savoir pourquoi, de nombreux souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent. Elle s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça. Pas à être aussi émue, pas en arrivant à cet endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru fouler un jour.

Le sheriff remarqua le léger changement de comportement de la brune sur le siège arrière. Elle la fixa une seconde dans son rétroviseur mais ne dit rien. Elle remarquait à quel point le choc des cultures seraient dur à supporter pour l'avocate. Elle le savait car elle aussi avait vécu cette expérience avec son fils y a quelques années.

Au final les intentions du sheriff Swan étaient plus que bonnes, elle voulait simplement laisser le temps à la new-yorkaise pour s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. Elle allait devoir s'y faire et vite.

La blonde arrêta la voiture devant l'entrée principale du ranch. La propriété s'étendait facilement sur plusieurs hectares. Regina sortit du véhicule et observa autour d'elle le paysage surréaliste. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant et d'aussi beau. Les trois bâtiments étaient magnifiques, parfaitement entretenus, les parcs étaient immenses et elle pouvait entendre d'ici les chevaux hennirent dans leur box. Au pied de la falaise rougie par le soleil, elle pouvait voir la ville un peu plus bas dans la petite vallée et l'étendu du désert du Nevada.

Cet instant lui coupa le souffle et pour la première fois de sa vie, un nouveau sentiment l'envahi. Une plénitude totale. Elle était exactement là où elle devait être en cet instant. Elle n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pas voulu rater cette vue, pas pour rien au monde. Rien n'aurait valu ce moment magique. Moment qui, lorsqu'on le vit, s'inscrit instantanément dans la chair et dans la mémoire. Elle aurait voulu être ici chez elle, juste une vie ici, loin de tout.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	5. Changement de Décor

**Chapitre 5. Changement de Décor.**

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle réalisa que personne ici ne semblait remarquer leur présence ou encore venir s'enquérir de ses bagages. Le sheriff et son fils sortirent du véhicule et tandis que la blonde marmonnait quelques consignes à son fils, Regina continuait à contempler l'endroit avec intérêt.

Une fois ses recommandations données, Henry se mit à courir en direction d'un des bâtiments un peu en arrière. Surement une grange ou des écuries. La blonde reprit place devant la portière de son véhicule et attendait, accouder sur le toit de la voiture, que Regina se décide à lui poser ses questions.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda Regina. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la blonde, ce qui surprit l'avocate.

- On m'a dit de vous conduire au représentant et patron du groupe de l'opposition pour l'affaire des Casinos Gold. J'fait mon boulot.

- Mais... Dans ce cas où est-il ? Demanda Regina qui ne comprenait définitivement pas la façon dont les gens ici pouvaient faire leur travail.

- Oh ! 'Doit être par là. En train d'gratter la terre ou de débourrer un étalon. Faut chercher, vous allez trouver. Je dois vous laisser et retourner en ville, j'ai du boulot.

- Mais... Et votre fils ? Lâcha Regina qui avait de plus en plus peur d'être abandonnée ici, seule.

- Je passe le reprendre ce soir.

La blonde ouvrit le coffre et en sortit tous les bagages de l'avocate. Elle les déposa ensuite à l'ombre sur les marches de la véranda qui faisait le tour de la grande maison, bâtiment principal de la propriété. C'était une magnifique maison typiquement de style « Ouest Américain ». « Très cliché, aussi. » Pensa Regina. Recouverte de bois peint de blanc et de petites fenêtres à petits carreaux. Elle avait au moins deux étages et semblait plutôt grande.

En moins de cinq minutes, le sheriff était déjà loin dans sa voiture de police et quittait la propriété, laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumée blanc alors qu'un autre groupe de chevaux suivait sa sortie le long des barrières.

Regina se retrouva seule, perdue dans cet immensité. New York avait beau être une grande ville, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue qu'ici. Au fond du Nevada. « Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? » Se dit-elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et suivit le chemin que le jeune Henry avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les écuries, elle fut surprise de voir une quinzaine de personnes s'afférer à toutes sortes d'activités. Certains brossaient les crins des chevaux, d'autres les nettoyaient ou vidaient les box. Il n'y avait pas que des enfants, même elle reconnue parmi eux le jeune Henry en pleine conversation avec d'autres jeunes de son âge. Il brossait le dos d'un cheval avec soin. Quelques adultes faisaient aussi parti du groupe. Ils promenaient quelques chevaux ou les paraient de fleurs en leur faisaient des tresses.

Regina continua et traversa l'endroit, les deux extrémités du bâtiment étaient ouvertes ce qui la fit déboucher sur un parc gigantesque, beaucoup plus grand que ceux déjà présent à l'entrée de la propriété. Là, un groupe de chevaux, surement sauvages, en plein galop, se défoulaient à toute vitesse traversant le parc en coup de vent. Elle s'arrêta pour contempler le spectacle qui était, il fallait l'avouer, de toute beauté.

- Ça vous plait ? Dit une voix dans son dos.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

- L'spectacle vous plait ? Répéta l'homme.

- Oh oui, c'est magnifique. Dit-elle en souriant.

Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se dévisager et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa la posture de l'homme en face d'elle. Il était torse nu, un jeans un peu large qui laissait apparaitre un caleçon noir et de très grosses chaussures de randonnée à crampons aux pieds, lâchement enfilées, les lacets pendants de chaque côtés. Il s'appuyait sur une fourche posée au sol. Sa petite barbe de quelques jours et ses yeux bleus, mirent Regina un peu mal à l'aise, pas parce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, c'était tout le contraire en fait. Elle se surprit à le trouver très attirant et il dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle laissa son regard trainer sur ses abdos un peu trop longtemps...

Il sourit et s'avança en lui tendant sa main droite gantée. D'un ton très charmeur il dit :

- Graham. Elle rougit et lui serra la main.

- Regina Mills. Etes-vous le propriétaire ?

- Haha ! Non ma belle, j'suis pas le propriétaire et si vous venez que pour lui j'suis bien déçu... Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez d'ailleurs ?

- Je suis l'avocate envoyé par Mills Compagnie pour l'affaire des Casinos Gold, nous avons rendez-vous, enfin je crois...

- Ha ! C'est donc vous ! Suivez-moi, j'vous conduis. Dit-il en lui tendant son bras musclé pour qu'elle s'y tienne.

- Ça va aller, merci. Dit-elle en voyant qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de se rhabiller.

Il n'ajouta rien et la conduisit un peu plus loin, derrière quelques box, à l'arrière du second bâtiment. Ses écuries-là étaient vides et pourtant beaucoup plus grandes que les premières que Regina avaient visitées. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'endroit, un léger courant d'air froid traversa la vieille grange et Regina ferma les yeux une seconde pour profiter de l'effet de la brise sur son visage.

La voix de Graham la sortit de ses pensées.

- Patron ? Cria-t-il dans la pièce.

- Ici ! Répondit une voix, au fond, dans un des box.

Graham fit signe à Regina de le suivre et ils allèrent jusqu'à l'endroit d'où était sorti la voix. Regina suivait deux mètres derrière le jeune homme, elle faisait attention à ne pas marcher malencontreusement, avec ses talons à trois cent cinquante dollars dans un oubli, laissé là par un des chevaux.

Graham s'appuya à la porte de bois du box ouvert où se trouvait le propriétaire des lieux. Ils parlaient lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur.

- ... L'avocate de New York. Finit Graham.

- Ha ? Déjà ? Ils ont fait vite. Répondit l'homme.

Regina ne vit pas son visage, il était agenouiller dans le noir du box vide et propre. Il semblait fixer une mangeoire au mur. Il était de dos et elle du plisser les yeux pour avoir un aperçu de son physique mais la lumière manquait cruellement aux lieux. Elle regarda Graham comme pour lui demander la permission de se présenter et il lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Dit-elle. Je suis Regina Mills. J'ai été envoyée par...

- Je sais tout ça, Mademoiselle Mills. Répondit-il en se levant et se tournant vers elle. Je suis bien content que vous soyez ici, parmi nous. Bienvenue au Nevada. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Regina ne fut pas capable de réagir ou de répondre. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux glissaient de haut en bas sur le corps imposant et parfaitement dessiné de l'homme extrêmement séduisant qui lui faisait face. Sa mâchoire carrée, sa petite barbe, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux clairs, ses bras costauds dans son t-shirt moulant... « C'est quoi cet endroit ? » Se dit-elle. « Tous les hommes qui travaillent ici sont-ils tous aussi sexy ? Ma parole, ce doit être un piège... Je vais signer ma perte, je ne mettrais plus jamais un pied dehors ! »

Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était silencieuse depuis un long moment. Elle sourit et cacha autant qu'elle le put ses joues rouges. Elle lui serra la main gentiment avant de que Graham ne reprenne la parole.

- Elle fait ça avec toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontre. Ça doit être' une tradition à New York. Les joues de Regina devinrent écarlates.

- Haha ! Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle Mills. Vous devez être fatiguée par votre voyage. Je peux vous proposer quelque chose à boire ?

- Euh... Oui. Oui, merci. Répondit-elle doucement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive tout à coup ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots ? Mais reprends toi Regina, aller ! » S'encouragea-t-elle secrètement. Une main dans son dos, il la conduisit vers l'entrée de la maison principale où l'attendait toujours ses bagages. Ils passèrent par un tout autre chemin que celui qu'elle avait premièrement emprunter mais, elle n'y fit pas attention et suivit son hôte.

- Je vois que vous avez apporté tout ce qu'il vous fallait ! Dit-il en riant, après avoir vu la quantité de bagages sur son perron.

- Oui. Je vais rester un mois. Je vais avoir besoin d'un taxi pour tout ramener à l'hôtel. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Quel hôtel ? Demanda-t-il en l'invitant à entrer dans la cuisine.

- Eh bien, celui où je vais loger pendant un mois. Répondit-elle naturellement.

- Vous parlez du Granny's ? L'auberge a fermée il y a longtemps. C'est un café, une supérette, un restaurant mais pas une auberge. Dit-il pointant de sa main une des chaises autour de la table pour l'inviter à prendre place. Café ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Noir. Merci. Il doit bien y avoir un autre hôtel ici ? Non ?

- Oui, à soixante-quatre kilomètres. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez faire trois heures de route par jour avec votre voiture imaginaire, je crains que vous n'ayez pas d'autre choix que de loger ici.

- Ici ? Comme dans « ici, ici » ?

- Oui. « Ici, ici ». Acquiesça-t-il en souriant et déposant une tasse de café devant elle, sur la table de bois.

- Merci. Je... Ecoutez, c'est très gentil mais je ne peux pas accepter...

- Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. La propriété est grande vous pourrez travailler tranquillement. C'est ainsi que nous en avions convenus au téléphone lorsque j'ai eu votre patron. Il m'a juré que cela ne vous gênait pas.

- Papa… Je vais te tuer..., Chuchota-t-elle.

- Si ça vous dérange tant de dormir dans ma maison je peux vous faire préparer un matelas dans les écuries...

Elle leva la tête et le fixa. Pendant une seconde, elle crut qu'il était sérieux. Un large sourire finit par apparaitre sur son visage, elle comprit alors la taquinerie et se mit à rire. Rien ne fut ajouté après cela. Ils burent leurs cafés en silence et une fois terminé, il se leva et lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle le suive. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs et les escaliers de la grande maison pour enfin s'arrêter devant une porte close. Il l'ouvrit et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Ce n'est pas du quatre étoile comme vous le demandiez, mais il y a une jolie vue sur le parc. Je vais dire à August de monter vos bagages, j'espère que ça vous convient. Je dois retourner travailler, je vous laisse vous installer. Sentez-vous libre de visiter la maison. Je travaille dehors toute la journée et je n'aurais pas le temps de vous faire visiter donc faites comme chez vous, servez-vous dans les placards si vous avez faim. Je dois y retourner. A plus tard, Mademoiselle Mills.

- Merci beaucoup et à plus tard, Monsieur... ?

- Robin. Appelez-moi Robin. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle l'entendit redescendre les escaliers puis, une porte claquée. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la chambre. Ce n'était pas très luxueux mais largement suffisant et décorée avec gout. Le lit était grand, les rangements nombreux et comme il l'avait mentionné, la vue était magnifique. Placée plein Sud, elle pourrait admirer le coucher du soleil et le parc qui s'étendait à ses pieds était si grand... Et ce paysage à couper le souffle... Peut-être que ça ne se passerait pas si mal que ça, en fin de compte.

Robin. Il semblait avoir un peu plus de manière que les autres. Il l'avait appelé « Mademoiselle » et non pas « M'dam ». Il l'avait traité comme une invitée importante et de la façon la plus polie possible. Tout ceci s'annonçait plutôt bien ! Elle vida son sac à main sur son lit et s'installa en attendant que ses bagages ne soient montés dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa son téléphone et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de répondre aux nombreux messages d'Ashley.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	6. Juste pour Savoir

**Chapitre 6. Juste pour Savoir.**

- ... Oui, merci beaucoup pour votre aide Ashley… Oui, envoyez-moi par message électronique tout ce que vous avez trouvé, je lirais tout ce soir. Merci encore...

- M'dam ?

- Ashley... Je dois vous laisser... Merci, à vous aussi.

Regina raccrocha et laissa son téléphone tomber sur le lit où elle était elle-même assise. Elle se leva et avança jusqu'à la porte ouverte de sa chambre où se tenait, dans l'encadrement, un homme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bleus, lui aussi, et qui lui souriait tout en ayant l'air essoufflé.

Elle sourit et lui tendit sa main droite ouverte. Il l'attrapa et la secoua légèrement. Elle prit la parole, voyant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Regina Mills. Dit-elle.

- M'dam. August, à votre service ! Ou... Ou est-ce que je dépose tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant tous les bagages de Regina qui attendait dans le couloir près de lui.

- Oh ! Ici, merci beaucoup. Dit-elle gentiment.

- Pas de soucis. Il attrapa les valises et les fit rouler jusque dans le chambre de l'avocate avant d'ajouter : vous aviez vraiment besoin d'autant ?

- Euh... Je... Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Répondit-elle un peu gênée par sa question.

- Ben maintenant vous savez. Lui dit-il dans un sourire forcé. Il était plus froid et distant que Graham et Robin, qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée.

- Oui. Je peux vous posez une question ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Allez-y.

- Combien de personne vivent et travaillent ici ? Je veux dire, au ranch. Il fit mine de compter quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Le patron, Graham et moi-même. David vient donner un coup de main quand Emma n'a pas besoin de son aide et... C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Vous n'êtes que quatre pour tout faire ici ? Demanda-t-elle choquée par ce qu'elle entendait.

- Ouais, M'dam.

- Wow...

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien... Il y a l'air d'y avoir tant de travail et vous faite tout cela tous seuls...

- Vous savez M'dam, ont est pas seuls. Les bêtes qui sont ici servent à beaucoup de monde et pour beaucoup de choses. Lorsque les gens viennent ici, ils prennent soin des animaux et s'occupent d'eux. C'est aussi simple que ça. On ne peut pas prendre soin de chaque bête une à une. Cinq cent têtes ça fait beaucoup.

- Cinq cent chevaux ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Ouais, M'dam. A peu près. Moins en ce moment à cause de la saison qui va commencer.

- La saison ?

- Pour l'rodéo, M'dam. Vous êtes vraiment une de la ville vous, hein ! Dit-il en riant.

- Oui... Dites-moi, August, qui fais quoi ici ? Avez-vous des rôles attribués ou faites-vous seulement ce qui se présente à vous... ?

- Le patron s'occupe d'beaucoup de chose. Il fait les réparations lorsqu'il le faut. Il entraine et débourre les chevaux lorsqu'ils arrivent ici, il fait la compta, les papiers pour le procès, tout quoi. Graham a été engagé pour entretenir le parc et les jardins au départ mais il est vite devenu l'mec à tout faire. Il s'occupe aussi beaucoup des chevaux et des soins, il fait aussi un peu l'véto'. Moi, je suis arrivé ici en tant que charpentier-ébéniste. Je fais aussi tous les travaux sur le domaine. David est l'adjoint du sheriff, il vient donner un coup de main de temps en temps. Sinon... Ruby vient parfois voir Graham. Elle dit qu'elle veut monter mais elle ne touche jamais les chevaux mais préfère flirter dans les box avec lui.

- Votre patron le sait ?

- Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il sache pas et qui se passe sur ses terres. Tout le monde ici l'considère comme le patron de la famille et de la ville, c'est un homme bien il faut juste pas venir l'emmerder. Quand Gold à débarquer avec ses histoires de casinos, il a acheté le maire pour être tranquille, du coup, l'patron a un peu pris sa place.

- Je vois... Eh bien, merci pour toutes ces informations, August.

- Pas d'soucis, M'dam.

Il sorti de la chambre, laissant les valises sur le plancher et les plus petits bagages posés sur le lit. Regina se rassit sur le bord du matelas et commença à déballer ses affaires. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans les tiroirs de la commode ainsi que ses affaires de toilette dans la petite salle de bain qui lui était personnelle, derrière une porte cachée dans le mur de sa chambre.

Il faisait chaud en cet après-midi et elle décida de se mettre plus à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de se sentir chez elle malgré l'endroit. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler si elle n'était pas bien installée et encore moins si elle était mal à l'aise. Après tout, Robin l'avait invité à faire comme chez elle.

Elle retira ses talons, son blazer, elle détacha ses cheveux et les ébouriffa en passant ses doigts dedans pour les aérer et leur donner du volume. Le chignon lui donnait un air très sérieux mais elle n'avait pas besoin de paraitre si froide ici. Elle n'avait personne à impressionner. Elle défit deux boutons de sa chemise de satin bleu et remonta ses manches. Elle attrapa sa valise et la souleva avec effort jusque sur le lit. Elle passa le reste de la soirée à ranger, plier et s'installer dans ce petit espace qui allait être le sien un mois complet.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le voir venir, le coucher de soleil et ses magnifiques couleurs chaudes et éblouissantes vinrent éclairer sa chambre. Elle avait vraiment une vue incroyable et elle remercia silencieusement Robin de l'avoir fait s'installer dans cette pièce et pas dans une autre.

Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. « Entrez. » Dit-elle depuis l'intérieur de la pièce.

Robin passa sa tête par la porte. Il se stoppa pour observer la scène. Elle était assise par terre, sur le tapis. Des papiers éparpillés tout autour d'elle. Pieds nus et plusieurs stylos dans chaque main, elle ne leva les yeux de ses documents que lorsqu'elle réalisa que la personne qui était entrée ne semblait pas s'adresser à elle ou n'osait pas la déranger.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas. A vrai dire, lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que la paire de lunettes qu'elle avait sur le bout du nez et ses cheveux tous défaits et en désordre venait de réveiller quelque chose en lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un long, très long moment.

Cette seconde impression en la voyant là, jamais il n'aurait crût l'avoir. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dans son tailleur, ses cheveux tirés dans un de ses chignons qu'il trouvait bien trop vieillots… Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la changement pouvait être aussi radical dans l'intimité.

Il se força à lâcher quelques mots pour reprendre un peu de sérieux avant que ses yeux ne perçoivent qu'elle avait volontairement défait quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche et que, de l'angle de la pièce, il pouvait voir de la dentelle recouvrir le haut de son sein.

- Le souper... Le souper est servi. Dit-il comme il put avant de refermer la porte derrière lui sans attendre de réponse.

- J'a-… -rrive. Il était déjà sorti.

Elle se leva rapidement et rechaussa ses talons. Déposa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet et referma deux boutons de sa chemise avant de descendre et de rejoindre la cuisine. Elle n'y trouva personne mais suivi l'odeur alléchante de rôti jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- Bonsoir Messieurs. Dit-elle en voyant Robin, Graham et August à table, l'attendant pour commencer.

- B'soir, M'dam. Répondirent Graham et August.

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle Mills. Dit Robin en lui indiquant la place, à sa droite. Elle s'assit.

- Peut-être... Peut-être pourriez-vous m'appelez Regina. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entrer dans ce genre de familiarité avec mes clients mais nous allons devoir passer beaucoup de temps ensemble alors... Et j'avoue que les « M'dam » ne me plaise pas tant que ça.

- Entendu. Dit Robin dans un sourire. Vous êtes bien installée à ce que j'ai pu voir. Continua-t-il.

- Oui... Je sais que ça peut paraitre très brouillon comme ça mais... C'est ma façon de travailler ne vous inquiétez pas. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Si j'ai demandé vos services, c'est parce que j'ai confiance. Dit-il en prenant son assiette, la remplissant de ce qui semblait être du ragout.

Regina cacha sa déception. Son nez la trompait rarement lorsqu'il s'agissait de plat et de cuisine. Pourtant, il semblerait que quelqu'un avait pris grand soin de camoufler d'une odeur alléchante de ce qu'elle crût d'abord être du rôti, un plat qui ressemblait plus à un hideux ragout de haricots…

- C'est... C'est vous qui avez exigé m'avoir moi plutôt qu'un autre avocat ? Continu-t-elle pour se retenir de commenter le repas qu'on lui servait.

- Eh bien, j'ai lu les rapports de vos procès et j'ai été assez impressionné donc lorsque j'ai appelé votre cabinet, qui soit dit en passant, était très fier de pouvoir récupérer cette affaire, nous sommes rapidement tombé d'accord sur le fait que nous avions du meilleur ou plutôt, de la meilleure : vous.

- Je suis flattée. Avoua-t-elle.

- Ça va t'as fini ? On peut manger ? Coupa Graham ironiquement. Regina rougit un peu plus et Robin sourit discrètement en voyant ses joues rosirent.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Le ragout était plus que décevant pour tout dire et Regina avait dut prétextée être fatiguée et barbouillée par le voyage pour ne pas être obligée de finir son assiette. Ils en étaient à présent au café et personne n'osait lancer un sujet de conversation devant la jeune femme. C'est donc elle qui prit les devants.

- Le repas était très bon. Merci. Dit-elle poliment.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous gagner tous vos procès. Dit Robin sans lever les yeux de sa tasse et de sa cuillère à café.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vous mentez bien. Dit-il en riant faisant ainsi aussi rire ces deux amis.

- Je..., Elle n'ajouta rien mais les rejoint dans leurs rires. Qui a cuisiné ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

- Ruby. Dit August.

- Votre petite amie, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Graham.

- Vous êtes une rapide vous ! Dit-il. Déjà au courant de tout. Ajouta-t-il impressionné.

- Oui c'est ça. Dit Robin. Elle a fait du ragout hier et David est passé nous en apporter.

- On comprend pourquoi il a voulu partager..., Dit doucement August.

- Elle cuisine pour vous ? Continua Regina surprise.

- Des fois. Dit August.

- Et le reste du temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Boites de conserves. Avoua Robin un peu honteux.

- Seigneur ! Dit-elle en riant. Ecoutez messieurs, si vous êtes d'accord je m'occuperais de la cuisine durant mon séjour. Si cela vous convient Robin ? Vous avez été assez généreux pour m'inviter chez vous, laissez-moi vous faire quelque chose de mangeable. Je comprends que vous soyez très occupés à travailler dehors et après une journée de travail, j'aime beaucoup me changer les idées et cuisinier est un de mes passe-temps préféré.

- Avec plaisir. Merci. Dit Robin la gratifiant d'un large sourire.

- C'est l'Ciel qui vous envoie. Dit Graham. Mon estomac allait rend' l'âme d'toute façon. Ils rirent.

- A présent, parlez-moi de toute cette affaire. Dit-elle plus sérieusement.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda Robin.

- Tout. Répondit-elle.

- « Tout » risque de prendre un peu de temps et je vous avoue que je suis très fatigué par notre journée. Je suppose que vous aussi avez besoin de repos. Pourquoi ne pas remettre ce « Tout » à demain ?

- Certes, mais... Vous allez travailler toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des jours de congés.

- Je ne peux me permettre de vous le demandez. Répondit-elle.

- Venez avec moi. Dit Robin naturellement.

- Excusez-moi ? Dit-elle croyant qu'elle avait mal comprit.

- Vous n'avez pas peur des chevaux ? Vous montez ? Continua-t-il sans prendre le temps de se répéter.

- Euh... Oui, enfin, plus depuis longtemps...

- C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas. Je dois aller chercher deux chevaux en ville, demain. Venez avec moi et nous pourrons parler sur la route. Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Bien... Dans ce cas. J'accepte. Mais... Comprenez que je suis pas ici pour ça et que je serais obligée de prendre une bonne partie de votre temps pour monter le dossier.

- C'est très clair. Répondit-il.

Sur ce, elle se leva, les salua et prit le chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il est vrai qu'elle était très fatiguée par le voyage et toute cette histoire allait lui demander du temps et de l'énergie. Il était donc plus sage de reprendre des forces avant de commencer quoi que ce soit.

Du bruit dans le couloir la réveilla cette nuit-là. De tous petits pas devant sa porte qui n'osait pas entrer. Elle fit mine de rien et ne bougea pas de son lit. La porte de la chambre était, quoi qu'il en soit, fermée soigneusement à clef. Au bout de quelques minutes le bruit stoppa et elle se rendormit, pensant à la journée qu'il l'attendait...

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	7. Belle et Polyvalente

**Chapitre 7. Belle et Polyvalente.**

Elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre son réveil et, ici, pas de radio. C'est donc la lumière du jour qui la réveilla. C'était une belle journée. Le soleil tapait fort et la température devait être déjà assez élevée. Elle n'était définitivement pas du matin... Lorsque ses yeux eurent enfin la force de s'ouvrir et surtout de rester ouverts, elle se tourna dans son lit pour faire face à la porte de la chambre.

Elle sursauta et hurla de peur en voyant deux grands yeux noirs la fixer. Une petite tête pleine de boucles brunes la regardait et se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de son propre visage.

Elle se redressa, tremblante, elle tira les draps sur elle pour cacher sa tenue, assez légère. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir en nuisette… La porte était ouverte et elle entendit une voix et des pas courir jusqu'à sa chambre. Robin apparut, essoufflé. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, il se tenait au bois et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il avait dût l'entendre hurler et se précipiter pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

La petite bouille n'avait pas bougée et Regina passait d'un visage à l'autre sans comprendre pourquoi un petit garçon la fixait, couché dans son lit. Elle tenait fermement ses draps dans ses mains et attendait que quelqu'un lui explique.

- Roland ! Fini par dire Robin. Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser mes clefs... Tu as fait peur à notre invitée. Excuses toi et descend de ce lit avant que je ne m'énerve.

L'enfant obéit immédiatement. Il descendit et baissa les yeux avant de replanter ses deux yeux noirs dans ceux chocolat de la brune, il ouvrit la bouche et lâcha un petit « Padon, M'dam. » Puis il tourna les talons et alors qu'il allait sortir de la pièce, passant près de Robin. L'homme lui attrapa l'épaule et tandis la main. L'enfant y glissa un gros trousseau de clefs en tout genre qu'il avait caché dans la poche de son petit short. Il dut tirer le trousseau de ses deux petites mains tant celui-ci semblait lourd.

Robin lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le regarda partir dans le couloir. Enfin, il daigna adressa un regard à Regina qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il se fit violence et ne s'arrêta pas sur sa peau ambrée, ses longs bras fins et sa nuque recouverte de ses cheveux fous au réveil.

- Excusez-le... Il voulait vous voir mais il n'est pas très patient et très discret surtout. Je vais finir par être à court de cachette pour ces clefs. Il les trouve toujours.

- C'était... C'était votre... ?

- Fils. Mon fils, oui. Roland. J'aurais préféré que vous ne le rencontriez pas de la sorte, désolé. Je... Je vais vous laissez. Je... Je vous attends en bas ?

- Pour ?

- Vous m'accompagnez toujours ?

- Ha ! Oui, oui. J'arrive.

- Bien. Il sortit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers et rejoint le père et le fils qui attendait en papotant devant la porte d'entrée. Robin voulu parler en l'entendant arriver mais il explosa de rire en la voyant devant lui. L'enfant dévisagea la jeune femme puis fixa son père avant de rire lui aussi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle déjà légèrement vexée.

- Non..., Dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Vous... Vous comptez montez à cheval, dans cette tenue ?

- Eh bien... Oui. Répondit-elle en regardant ses vêtements.

Elle portait un joli et très fin chandail en dentelle blanc cassé, un pantalon de toile souple et ample ainsi qu'une paire de bottes à talons. Le mélange était splendide et lui allait parfaitement bien mais... Ne convenait pas particulièrement à l'occasion. Elle continua à fixer Robin, ne comprenant vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Venez. Suivez-moi. Dit-il.

Elle le suivit à l'étage. Il entra dans la chambre qu'elle occupait et regarda autour de lui. Rien ne trainait. Elle entra à son tour et tentait de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait.

- Une paire de Jeans, vous avez ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors vous les mettrez, vous serez bien plus à l'aise dedans.

Elle le suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait pas visitée auparavant. D'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas prit le temps de visiter la maison dans sa totalité. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se cachait derrière toutes ces portes.

Cette chambre était clairement celle de Robin. Elle tenta de ne pas trop laisser trainer son regard sur la pièce même si cela la démangeait. Il ouvrit un placard et semblait très concentré, elle ne chercha pas à parler ou à poser des questions, elle attendit simplement qu'il ait terminé. Après quelques minutes il referma le placard et revint vers elle. Il lui mit dans les bras des vêtements et une paire de vieilles bottes.

- Enfilez ça. Je vous attends en bas. Je suis déjà en retard et je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. Lui dit-il dans un sourire taquin mais sérieux.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre se changer tandis qu'il redescendait auprès de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils attendirent devant la porte. Cinq minutes plus tard, Robin entendit de nouveaux pas descendre l'escalier. Et cette fois-ci, fut plus choqué que la première fois.

Elle portait une paire de jeans, tellement serrés qu'ils frôlaient la limite du décent. Elle portait les bottes juste assez lâches et amples et avaient rentré le pantalon dans le cuir des vieilles pompes usées. Ainsi qu'une grosse paire de chaussettes qu'il lui avait données et qui remontaient un peu sur le tissu du pantalon, dépassant légèrement des bottes. Tout cela lui donnait un aspect très différent de ces tailleurs sévères. Mais... C'était le haut qui fut le plus dur à encaisser pour lui. Une vieille chemise trop petite pour lui. A carreaux bleus et rouges. Trop grande pour elle, les manches relevées en rouleaux, un nœud juste au niveau de son nombril, laissait apercevoir à peine quelques millimètres d'une peau lisse et ambrée. Elle avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts, ne laissant rien dévoiler mais juste parce que le vêtement était beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Elle ne comprit pas son regard perdu et cru qu'elle avait encore fait de mauvais choix. Sans réfléchir, elle passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte de la maison d'un pas décidé et sorti.

L'homme et son fils la suivirent. Ils montèrent tous les trois en voiture sans un mot. Roland fut d'abord déposé à l'école de la ville où Regina pu faire la connaissance de Mary Margaret, l'institutrice de Roland. C'était une jeune femme assez jolie et très gentille, elle se présenta et souhaita la bienvenue à l'avocate qui lui rendit son sourire. Puis ils se rendirent chez un particulier et ami de Robin où ils discutèrent quelques instants de la situation de la ville. Regina pu même avoir quelques informations ou plutôt quelques ressentis des habitants sur l'histoire des Casinos. Elle fut ravie de cet entretien et ne cacha pas son excitation sur le sujet. Elle semblait vraiment s'impliquer dans leur souci et cela fit chaud au cœur à Robin et à leur hôte.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Robin et Regina contournèrent la maison et rejoignirent le jardin et un parc où les attendaient deux mustangs magnifiques, déjà prêts à être montés. Les yeux de Regina brillaient et Robin fut étonné de voir une femme de la ville aussi à l'aise avec les deux chevaux. Elle s'approcha immédiatement et tendrement vint déposer sa main, sans brusquer l'animal, sur son encolure et l'autre sur son museau pour qu'il puisse la sentir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Robin la fixer le sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes très à l'aise. Répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- C'est étonnant, voilà tout. Admit-il.

- Dois-je comprendre que Monsieur Locksley est plein de préjugés sur les New Yorkais ? Demanda-t-elle dans une fausse moue profondément vexée mais très amusée.

- J'avoue que vous me surprenez Mademoiselle Mills. Dit-il simplement.

Regina prit quelques secondes pour contempler l'animal et comprendre le véritable de sens de ce compliment. Après un instant de silence, elle répondit, l'air tout à fait sérieux.

- Mes parents et moi-même passions toujours nos vacances dans le Vermont. Nous y avions une propriété et quelques chevaux. J'adorais cet endroit.

- Vous n'y allez plus ? Il chuchota presque de peur de lui poser une question trop personnelle qui aurait pût la faire fuir.

- Plus depuis la mort de ma mère. Répondit-elle.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas moi.

Il ne répondit pas à cela. C'était définitivement trop personnel. Il se surprit à voir son expression changer et là, devant le magnifique étalon, elle sourit. Simplement. Avant de se retourner à nouveau vers lui.

- On y va ? Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, regardez ! Et elle commença a frotter énergiquement l'encolure de l'animal.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi, à cheval jusqu'au ranch. Sur la route, Regina pu poser de nombreuses questions, comme promit, à Robin sur l'affaire des Casinos Gold. Il lui expliqua que l'homme qui voulait faire construire ces casinos était très riche et très puissant. Il avait beaucoup de connaissances et avaient déjà fait des menaces aux opposants de son projet mais personne n'avait baissé les bras. Il était toujours accompagné de son fils, lui aussi dans les affaires et de son avocat, un homme assez étrange qui porte toujours un chapeau.

Les casinos devaient être construits sur plusieurs hectares au Nord de la ville près de la route nationale qui traverse l'état du Nevada. Robin apprit à Regina que les sommes d'argent qui devaient être dépensées pour ce projet étaient de plusieurs centaines de milliards de dollars. Au lieu d'utiliser cet argent pour encourager des projets tels que le développement du tourisme intelligent ou d'améliorer les villes et les villages et les conditions de vie de leurs habitants, la construction de ces casinos détruiraient de l'espaces pour les troupeaux de chevaux sauvages et autres animaux. La pollution augmenterait considérablement dans cette partie de l'état et il faudrait apporter de loin, de nombreux matériaux très couteux. Il y avait aussi le problème de l'eau, peu présente et très précieuse, ils voudraient construire des digues et des barrages, ce qui tue déjà une grande partie des territoires de la faune de plusieurs états. Enfin, les terres choisies pour les constructions sont des terres qui ont jadis appartenues à des groupes Amérindiens qui considèrent ces endroits comme sacrés ou très importants, chargés d'une histoire et d'une mémoire.

Plus Regina l'écoutait, plus elle comprenait son combat et les raisons de sa bataille depuis des années contre ce projet. Elle savait que prendre parti n'était pas la chose à faire. Elle était avocate et devait se contenter de faire de son client la victime idéale, voilà de quoi il s'agissait. Exposer au jury et au juge pourquoi tout ceci ne devait surtout pas avoir lieu.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. En temps normal le retour au ranch, à cheval, se faisait en trente-cinq minutes, voire moins. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Le simple fait de pouvoir discuter l'un avec l'autre leur faisant passer un excellent moment.

Robin expliqua en détail, la composition du groupe de rejet du projet Gold. Il lui décrit les opérations qui avaient déjà été menées, les moyens mis en place et toutes les personnes concernées. Ils avaient également en leur main une pétition contenant plus de deux mille signatures de toutes les villes avoisinantes à Mina contre le projet et la construction des casinos. Malheureusement tout cela ne semblait pas être assez pour mettre à mal la détermination de ce fameux Mr. Gold.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au ranch, tout le monde remarqua leur arrivée et surtout la tenue de la new-yorkaise particulièrement à l'aise au dos de l'animal.

Regina eut même du mal à abandonner sa monture au bon soin de Graham qui vint récupérer les deux animaux pour les ramener aux écuries. Là-dessus, Regina et Robin continuèrent leur conversation, elle le suivit un peu partout sur le domaine et lui posait ses questions dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle l'aida pour quelques tâches et la journée passa rapidement. Elle en avait beaucoup apprit et comprit que Robin commençait à être fatigué de devoir tout expliquer en détail. Elle proposa donc d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui leurs conversations et lui demanda, à la place, de lui donner tous les documents concernant les procès précédents pour qu'elle puisse les éplucher. Il accepta.

Vers sept heures, elle rentra et prit le temps de se débarbouiller et de se lever les mains avant de redescendre dans la cuisine pour, comme elle l'avait promis, préparer le repas. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa rapide visite dans la chambre de Robin le matin-même.

Une vague de curiosité l'envahit tout à coup. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Pourquoi cela pouvait-il autant l'intéresser ? Il n'y avait rien là pour elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps qu'elle y réfléchisse, elle y était déjà. Elle referma la porte derrière elle pour ne pas être surprise par un visiteur. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal mais étrangement elle se sentait coupable d'entrer ainsi dans l'antre dans un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux jours. De plus elle ne savait pas s'il était seul à vivre et dormir dans cette chambre. « Et s'il est marié ? » Se mit-elle à penser. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Continua-t-elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'impression que tout ceci devenait si personnel ? Ce n'était pas du tout sa façon de travailler et ce n'est pas en se laissant distraire que l'affaire allait avancer. Elle ressorti et alla directement à la cuisine. Alors qu'elle ouvrait le frigidaire pour en voir le contenu, une dernière pensée qui la fit sourire lui vint « Il est quand même vraiment charmant... ».

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	8. Brutes et Truands

**Chapitre 8. Brutes et Truands.**

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un bureau mal éclairé et dont l'odeur de vieux cigare bien trop fort était étouffante. Les stores des fenêtres étaient bancals, certains pendaient dans le vide laissant apparaître de pâles filets d'une lumière jaunâtre qui rendaient la pièce bien trop lugubre pour être accueillante.

Prenant une longue inspiration, Neal entra dans la pièce le souffle coupé. Bien que l'odeur le rebutait, ses tremblements montraient clairement son anxiété et toute personne qui connaissait la raison de sa présence en ces lieux aurait compris son agitation. Dans son dos, ses mains moites s'entortillaient et glissaient l'une contre l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dit une voix grave et raclée par de nombreuses années de consommation d'alcool et de tabac.

- J'ai… Il…, Balbutiait Neal nerveusement.

- Gamin. Regarde-moi. Regarde bien ton vieux père. Penses-tu que j'ai le temps pour ça ? Fais-moi plaisir, articule.

- Locksley. Il a appelé une avocate. Elle vient de New York. Toute la ville en parle.

- Hm… Ce con à définitivement plus de couilles que ce que je pensais. Tu l'as vu ? Cette femme, tu l'as vu ? Continua la voix.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, parle ! Cria l'homme depuis l'angle de la pièce.

- De… De loin, seulement. J'étais en filature avec Jeff' hier et on les a suivis en ville. Ils sont allés chercher deux belles bêtes chez un vieux…

- Hm… Une New Yorkaise qui monte. C'est pas commun ça.

- Je… A mon avis… Elle n'a pas l'air d'être comme les autres avocats que Locksley a appelé jusque-là. Si vous l'aviez-vu monter sur cet étalon… J'aurai bien voulu la voir monter autre chose ! Une vraie beauté et un cul…

- Hm… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu avances ? D'après ton putain d'avis je devrais avoir peur d'une petite garce de New York qui vient de débarquer dans _ma_ ville ? C'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? La voix devenait de plus en plus agressive au fur et à mesure que ses mots glissaient sur sa langue tel du poison.

- Non. Non… Je dis simplement que… Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher le morceau. Elle a posé des questions en ville et…

- Elle pose des questions. Voilà un comportement bien imprudent. Le coupa une nouvelle fois la voix.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Neal prit quelques secondes pour regarder le décor qui l'entourait en cet instant. Il n'allait que rarement dans le bureau de son père. Celui-ci ne tenait pas à recevoir de visite sauf dans certain cas et ici, il s'agissait d'une urgence.

Le vieil homme se tenait debout face à une vitre bien trop sale pour laisser entrevoir une vue lointaine, cachée par un store pendant dont les quelques lamelles écartées laissaient s'échapper des rayons de soleil brûlants qui éclairaient le costume chic du vieux truand.

Ses deux mains posées sur la poignée-tête-de-crocodile en or, son chapeau de cowboy blanc au liserais de dents de coyotes recouvrant son visage. Ses Ray-Ban sur le nez et enfin, un cigare venu tout droit de La Havane, fumant entre son pouce et son index droit qu'il rapportait de temps à autre à ses lèvres pincées par la haine et l'avarice.

Après un long soupir, un moment de silence infini et une main tremblante qui ajusta son nœud de cravate, il se tourna dans un geste lent. Il ne fit que trois ou quatre pas pour rejoindre son fauteuil, celui qui trônait derrière son bureau en bois massif. Ses éperons claquant violement sur le sol. Une main vint écarter d'un geste vif le pan gauche de sa veste beige, laissant apparaitre la crosse d'un revolver. Il s'écroula littéralement au fond du confortable meuble couvert de peaux d'un animal mort dont Neal ne sut jamais vraiment la provenance ni même la réelle nature. Il ne faisait qu'observer les gestes calculateurs de son père. Enfin, celui qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un père.

Sa mère n'était qu'une pute de bistrot que sa brute de père avait engrossée dans ses jeunes années et lorsque cette dernière rendue l'âme, Gold, avait accepté de prendre le « Gamin » comme il aimait l'appeler, comme son bras droit. Disons que, Neal faisait le sale boulot mais que ça payait bien. Quelques pépites par-ci par-là. Il cligna des yeux et reprit ses esprits, sortis de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le whisky s'engouffrer dans le verre de cristal. Le vieux toussa et d'une main, arracha ses lunettes et les jeta sur le tapis de bureau en cuir. Attrapant son verre d'une main toujours aussi tremblante mais sûre.

- Dis-moi, Gamin. Sais-tu comment les coyotes chassent ?

- Hm… Non, Patron.

Le vieux eu un rire amer surmonté d'un souffle méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans les bars maintenant ? Enfin, laisse-moi te le dire, alors. D'abord, les bêtes apprennent à connaître la cible. Ils la suivent pendant un temps dans ses déplacements, dans sa vie. Apprennent ses habitudes. Puis, ils la poussent dans un environnement nouveau, où cette cible devient vulnérable. Une fois qu'elle est totalement perdue et sans défense, ils la pousse à continuer sa course sous le soleil du désert pour la faire crever de soif. Quand elle agonise, il joue avec. Et, quand ils ont assez joué, il la déchiquète en petits morceaux juste assez gros pour la faire souffrir mais pas qu'elle meurt. Puis, pour l'achever, la jette en pâture à leurs petits affamés.

- …

- J'espère que cette New Yorkaise mord. Sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre la loi de la survie dans le désert.

- Je pense que vous ne serez pas déçu.

- Bien. Commençons par des présentations officielles. J'aime connaître mon ennemi. Appel Locksley. Dis-lui que je veux prendre un verre avec lui et sa brillante avocate. Comment à tu dis qu'elle s'appelait déjà… ?

- Mills. Regina Mills.

- Hm… Cet enfoiré n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Le cabinet Mills… Je me demande bien qui paye pour les services de cette garce. Elle n'est certainement pas venu pour le fric mais… Non.

Tout à coup, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Un sourire que Neal ne reconnut pas. Le jeune homme dû se pencher en avant pour s'assurer que c'était bien un sourire qui recouvrait le visage de son père. Contrairement à la joie qu'il aurait pu ressentir à cet instant, c'est un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine. La dent en or du vieux cowboy se reflétait dans la vitre de ses lunettes posées sur la table. La scène lui fit froid dans le dos.

Gold regarda autour de lui, penchant la tête sur le côté. L'on aurait dit qu'il redécouvrait la pièce, pour la première fois il la voyait comme elle était. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait perdu son sourire à cet instant. Il venait de comprendre. De comprendre exactement la teneur des évènements, tout son plan déjà tracé dans son esprit machiavélique et vicieux. Il s'avait exactement comment se débarrasser de Regina Mills.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle à Mina ? Demanda Gold. Comme si la réponse confirmerait obligatoirement sa pensée.

- Presque quatre jours. Répondit Neal.

- Fixe notre rencontre pour dans deux jours. Combien de temps reste-t-elle ?

- Un mois.

- Tu as dit qu'elle était belle… Hm ?

- Ca ! Elle l'est ! Une vraie beauté. D'ailleurs, avec Jeff, on se faisait la réflexion. Elle a un petit air de Marian. Peau ambrée, cheveux noirs…

- Ça va, ça va… Locksley n'est pas aveugle. Soit il la déjà mise dans son lit, soit ça ne va pas tarder. Le tout c'est que ça arrive. Après ça, ça sera facile de les faire plier tous les deux. Si ce que tu dis au sujet de cette petite est vrai, alors elle croit avoir des principes et il faudra lui donner un coup de main…

Un nouveau sourire éclairci son visage mais cette fois-ci, Neal lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Je m'en charge. Dit-il sans détour à Gold.

Un nouveau silence prit place entre les deux hommes. Tandis que Gold prenait une gorgée de whisky qu'il fit longuement remuer contre son palais avant de l'avaler bruyamment, Neal observait les brins et les flocons de poussière dans la pièce. Le peu de lumière ambiante permettait de desceller chaque imperfection. Dieu sait si elles étaient nombreuses. Puis, son regard s'accrocha aux nombreuses tâches de vieillesses qui avaient recouvert les mains tremblantes de son vieux truand de père.

Les quelques informations que le jeune homme avait sur celui qui était son géniteur n'était pas nombreuses en réalité. Il regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir pu avoir un père présent dans son enfance, devant faire face aux alcooliques et aux hommes violents que sa mère avait l'habitude de ramener. Que savait-il au fond de celui qu'aujourd'hui il appelait « père » ?

Gold n'était pas un homme tendre, loin de là. Avant de confier une quelconque tâche à Neal dans ses affaires, il avait exigé un test de paternité qui s'était révélé positif. Le « Gamin » était bien son fils. A partir de ce jour, il l'avait considéré comme son sang et lui avait offert une place au cœur de son petit cercle de magouilleurs en tout genre, truands et vieilles brutes du désert, anciens tolars reconvertis en hommes de main.

Neal avait appris par quelque uns de ces hommes que son père avait fait de la prison. Pourquoi ? Il ne l'avait jamais su. Surement une histoire de dettes de jeu. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Comme Gold le disait souvent « Un homme qui en sait trop, est un homme mort. L'information à toujours un prix. » Ce que Neal savait c'est que son père était bon en affaires, toute sorte d'affaire. Des affaires qui requéraient un control total de sa personne et de son image. Des affaires qui requéraient de porter un revolver à la ceinture et de porter de vieux costumes autrefois chic. Des costumes trois pièces aux couleurs clairs. De porter des éperons et de grosses bagues en diamants. Ses ancêtres devaient être des chercheurs d'or se disait silencieusement Neal. Peut-être avaient-ils combattus des indiens.

Un gamin, c'est vrai. Il se racontait des histoires de cowboys pour se réconforter le soir.

Ceux qui connaissaient Gold savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre sur son chemin. Le vieux bonhomme connaissait son « métier ». Ce qu'il désirait, il l'acquérait. Peu importe les conséquences ou les sacrifices nécessaires. Depuis que le groupe s'étaient installé à Mina, aucun scandale n'avait vu le jour et les effusions de sang avaient toujours été évitées mais… De peu. Une seule affaire, pas très belle, avait demandée l'attention du shérif et la venue des fédéraux. Une femme. Perdue dans le désert, droguée et complétement désorientée, avait été retrouvée à moitié dévorée par des coyotes et des chacals sauvages. Sale histoire. Tabou de la ville. Personne n'avait trouvé de responsable et l'histoire avait vite été enterrée pour être oubliée par tous. Enfin, presque tous. L'un des habitants avait définitivement continué ses recherches et ses enquêtes sur le mystérieux meurtre de sa femme, Marian Locksley.

- Neal ? Gamin ! Hurla tout à coup la voix. Faisant sursauter le jeune homme, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

- Oui ?

- Putain, Gamin, réveil toi un peu. Tu peux y aller. Dégage de mon bureau. Prends Jefferson avec toi et suivez-moi cette Demoiselle Mills. Ne la lâcher pas, je veux tout savoir de mon prochain repas…

Neal hocha de la tête et sans en attendre d'avantage, se dirigea vers la sortie, empoignant fermement la poignée de l'imposante porte. Il se stoppa lorsque la voix de Gold l'arrêta une dernière fois :

- Une seconde.

- Hm ?

- Graham ? Il en est où avec mon argent ?

- Loin du compte.

- Hm… Je crois qu'il a besoin d'une petite piqure de rappel.

Ils échangèrent un sourire malsain mais entendu avant que le plus jeune n'ouvre la porte et ne s'engouffre dans un couloir sombre. Refermant rapidement derrière lui la porte sur le nuage de fumée qui n'avait pas quitté la pièce.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	9. Entre les Lignes

**Chapitre 9. Entre les Lignes.**

- Bien... Oui, nous y serons... Merci.

Robin raccrocha sans même attendre une réponse de son interlocuteur. Son visage était crispé et ses traits tirés. Il semblait profondément soucieux et Regina pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point toute cette agitation le déstabilisait et mettait mal à l'aise. « Pourtant, se dit-elle, il doit y être habitué. » Eh bien, non. A chaque fois, son regard se perdait dans le vide et il semblait plus inquiet encore. Pour ne pas le brusquer, elle n'osa tout d'abord pas lui demander quelle nouvelle le mettait dans cet état. Malgré tout, après un silence relativement long, elle ne put attendre plus longtemps et sa curiosité prit le dessus.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? De quoi s'agissait-il ?

La voix de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, le sorti de ses pensées. Le tirant de ses sombres réflexions pour fixer son attention dans les yeux noirs qui le regardait avec autant de douceur qu'il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Regina était apaisante. Sa simple présence, savoir qu'elle était là, qu'elle prendrait soin de cette affaire, qu'elle était professionnelle et compétente, cela rassurait Robin. Mais au-delà de cela, elle avait quelque chose doux et de fragile cacher en elle, une double personnalité, une face cachée de femme fragile et brisée par la solitude qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir offrir aux yeux de tous. Robin, lui, l'avait vu et malgré lui, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager cette solitude à laquelle elle devait s'être elle-même habituée.

- Je… C'était Jefferson.

- Jefferson comme dans « Jefferson-l'avocat-de-Gold » ? Cet homme au chapeau dont vous m'avez parlé ?

- Celui-là même.

- Que voulait-il à une heure pareille ?

- Ils nous proposent une rencontre. Ils tiennent à ce que tout ce passe bien. Il m'a assuré qu'ils « voulaient faire les choses correctement ». Dit Robin en formant les guillemets avec ses doigts pour signifier à Regina qu'il citait son ancien interlocuteur.

A l'entente de ses derniers mots et devant le mime de son client, Regina ne put retenir un rire franc. Un sourire immense éclaira son visage et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle tenait fermement son ventre entre ses mains pour calmer ses sursauts. Le regard de Robin était toujours aussi soucieux mais, et il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, les rires de son avocate et le simple fait de la voir sourire écartèrent le temps d'une seconde, ses doutes.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Dit-il tout en tentant de cacher lui-même son sourire. La bonne humeur subite de la jeune femme était communicative.

- Je… Ils…, Elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Quand…, Elle se réinstalla correctement et reprit sa respiration. Un avocat consciencieux et avec un minimum d'intégrité ne dirait jamais ce genre de choses. Continua-t-elle. Un avocat qui se respecte ne dirait jamais qu'il veut « bien faire les choses ». Si ce que vous m'avez dit sur ce Gold est vrai, si lui et son équipe… S'ils sont aussi crapuleux que vous me l'avez dit, alors…

- C'est un traquenard. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Le voir aussi abattu, voir son expression changée en un instant aussi court et infime, brisa le cœur de Regina. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant d'espoir jour après jour ? Le voir baisser les bras et les mine dépité… Elle prit tout à coup conscience d'une chose qui lui avait échappée depuis le début de son séjour à Mina : cela faisait des années qu'il se battait contre tout un monde. Qu'il portait les espoirs de tous les habitants de la ville sur ses épaules et il était évident qu'il commençait à plier voire pire, il perdait doucement patience. Il perdait de son héroïsme et de son courage. Ce qui faisait de lui un héros, il y a encore quelques mois, le faisait aujourd'hui, longuement s'effondrer aux pieds de ses ennemis.

Instinctivement, elle déposa sa main sur le poing fermé de Robin. Elle le rattraperai avant qu'il ne heurte la poussière. Ce contact les surpris tous les deux mais ils l'accueillirent sans vraiment y réfléchir. C'était chaleureux et réconfortant. Nécessaire. Son poing se desserra doucement comme si elle apaisait ses maux physiques et sa peine. Délicatement, il fit glisser les doigts fins de la jeune femme dans sa paume durcie par la terre et le travail. Il entreprit de masser doucement ses doigts, se peau… Juste son touché le soulageait. La toucher, lui faisait oublier quelques secondes ce pourquoi il était si mal alors… Regina ne disait rien. Il caressait sa main sans la lâcher des yeux tandis qu'elle observait ses traits et, semblait se noyer doucement dans le bleu de ses yeux.

- Je vous promets que nous ne les laisserons pas gagner. Je suis là à présent. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de porter ce fardeau seul. Murmura-t-elle.

Comme un soulagement silencieux, un remerciement qu'il n'oserait jamais formuler, il lâcha un profond soupir qui en disait plus long qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dieu merci Regina était là et semblait beaucoup plus forte et qualifiée pour gérer toute cette histoire que tous les autres avocats ingrats qu'il avait pu contacter jusqu'à présent. Au-delà de cela, elle apportait une lumière au sein du ranch qui n'avait échappé à personne. Que c'était bon de voir sa petite frimousse de bon matin, lorsqu'il descendait tôt pour boire son café avant de donner les premiers soins aux animaux et qu'il trouvait la jeune femme déjà plongée dans ses papiers et ses dossiers. Néanmoins, elle ne manquait jamais de lui préparer une tasse de café et d'échanger quelques mots avec lui qui les gratifiaient tous les deux dans bon début de journée.

- Dites…, Continua-t-elle. Son expression avait changée, elle semblait tout à coup, timide. Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je suis ici et… Nous ne sommes pratiquement pas sortis. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, l'affaire avance à grands pas et grâce aux informations que vous m'avez donné et à celles que j'ai recueillies en ville, j'ai pu établir un plan assez construit. J'en suis d'ailleurs assez fière ! Dit-elle dans un soudain élan de fierté, adorable. Cela les fit rire tous les deux. Je pense qu'il serait bon de décompresser. Reprit-elle. A New York, j'ai l'habitude de sortir un peu après de longs jours passés dans mon bureau ou sous des tonnes de paperasses. Je me souviens de notre balade à cheval, c'était… Très agréable et…

- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas très présent et j'ai essayé de vous aider du mieux que je le pouvais. Je me rends compte que cet environnement n'est pas le vôtre. Vous avez été d'une patience infinie et fait un travail formidable, je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. Laissez-moi vous montrer que nous pouvons aussi nous amuser un peu.

« Bon Dieu Regina, pourquoi rougis-tu ? Réponds, aller ! »

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Et, j'accepte avec plaisir.

Dans un sourire, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle regarda tous les papiers qui les entouraient, nonchalamment déposés sur la table de la petite cuisine où ils s'étaient installés pour travailler, que leurs regards respectifs se détournèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle avait préparée sa plaidoirie et il l'avait rejoint pour commencer une partie de la comptabilité une ou deux heures plus tôt.

« J'ai besoin de ma main pour écrire… » Se dit-elle. « Je lui dis ou pas ? » Pas besoin. Il s'en rendit compte et la lâcha à contre cœur pour attraper un crayon. Continuant ainsi leurs travaux chacun à un bout de la table. Le nez dans les notes.

C'est à cet instant qu'une petite voix ensommeillée ce fit entendre. La petite frimousse de Roland sortie de derrière la porte de la cuisine. Le petit garçon se frottait les yeux, tenant d'une main un doudou tout sale. L'enfant ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama à rayures blanches et bleus. Il s'avança vers son père lorsqu'en l'entendant, celui-ci lui fit signe de le rejoindre en tendant les bras.

- Papa ?

- Vient nous voir mon bonhomme.

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et grimpât sur les genoux de son père sous le regard attendrit de Regina qui sentait doucement son cœur fondre. Dieu que cet enfant ressemblait à Robin. Quelque chose de… Comment dire ? Rustre. De… Regina ne pouvait pas le définir. Ce petit garçon vivait dans une maison pleine de poussière et de gens qui sentent le fumier mais… Il était adorable et bien élevé. Toujours poli et en train de rire… Sa classe n'était composée que d'une dizaine d'enfants de la ville et il vivait avec son père au milieu de chevaux sauvages. Regina eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était exactement la vie qu'elle avait toujours souhaitée avoir lorsqu'elle était enfant.

- J'en connais un qui va aller rejoindre le Pays Imaginaire d'ici peu. C'est l'heure du lit, cowboy. Dit Robin en attrapant fermement son fils dans ses bras, se levant de table tandis que le garçonnet, les bras autour du cou de son père, s'endormait sur son épaule.

- Papa… ? Dit la petite voix avant qu'ils ne quittent la cuisine, direction l'étage.

- Hm ?

- 'Gina… Bisou. Contesta l'enfant.

- Ha.

Regina fut touchée par l'intérêt que lui portait le petit Roland depuis son arrivée. Leur rencontre avait été un peu mouvementée mais des liens s'étaient vite créés lorsque l'enfant avait insisté pour l'aider à préparer les repas des deux dernières semaines. Tous les deux avait pris pour habitude d'enfiler un tablier et de préparer le dîner et la table ensemble.

Comment résister à une bouille pareille ?

Alors les séances de cuisine s'enchainaient et à chaque fois c'était plus beau, plu drôle et un véritable plaisir. Elle ne se lassait pas de le voir assit sur le plan de travail, les pieds se balançant dans le vide pendant qu'elle nettoyait les légumes… Et son petit nez couvert de confiture ou de crème lorsqu'elle décidait de faire un gâteau pour le dessert… Oui, un réel plaisir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant aimé cuisiné. Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, elle ne serait pas la seule à gouter à ces plats, parce qu'elle ne les faisait pas pour elle seule ? Peut-être…

Robin fit demi-tour et fut étonné de constater le regain d'énergie de son fils lorsqu'il tendit les bras vers une Regina qui l'accueilli volontiers sur ses genoux le temps de l'embrasser sur le front. L'enfant lui rendit son baiser en se calant dans son cou. Puis, il tendit une nouvelle fois les mains vers le ciel pour signifier à son père qu'il était prêt à rejoindre son lit.

- Nuit', 'Gina. Dit doucement la petite voix.

- Bonne nuit, Roland. Fais de beaux rêves. Lui répondit-elle en les voyant s'éloigner.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Robin revint. Sans un mot, il se rassit à sa place, devant la belle brune qui le regarda faire sans oser prononcer la moindre parole. Regina avait toujours peur de perturber le calme intérieur dont faisait clairement preuve cet homme qui ne cessait de l'impressionner par son contrôle et le calme constant dont il faisait preuve. C'était à la fois rassurant et… Très perturbant. Ne devait-il pas, comme tous et chacun, exploser parfois de rage et de colère, en vouloir au monde entier et blâmer le premier venu pour des crimes dont personne n'était responsable ? Etait-il vraiment d'un naturel calme, ou s'agissait-il d'une façade camouflant le volcan qui dort ? Tant de questions sur Robin dont Regina n'aurait probablement jamais les réponses…

- Je crois que Roland… Je crois, qu'il vous aime bien. Dit calmement Robin.

- Et c'est réciproque. Répondit-elle.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas mais… Je voudrais vous demandez de ne pas trop en faire avec lui, je ne voudrai pas qu'il souffre de votre départ par la suite et je…

- Hey…, Le coupa-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça. C'est un enfant, il sera triste vingt-quatre heures et ce sera vite oublié, il m'oubliera.

- Oui… Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il perde une… Enfin, pas encore. Robin semblait profondément touché et vulnérable à cet instant. Regina comprit immédiatement ce dont il faisait allusion mais eut plus de mal à comprendre ce nouveau changement d'humeur.

- Je… Ca n'arrivera pas. Dit-elle.

- Vous ne m'avez pas posé de questions.

- A propos de ?

- Ma femme.

- Cela ne me regarde en rien. Si vous désirez m'en parler je vous écouterai avec plaisir mais je ne veux en rien m'immiscez dans votre vie. Une fois dite, cette phrase sembla à Regina un peu trop professionnelle…

- Vous habitez chez moi. Se moqua-t-il. Et puis… Vous… Vous êtes allée dans ma chambre.

Dire que Regina rougissait à cet instant précis aurait été l'euphémisme le moins crédible de toute l'histoire des moments les plus embarrassants de sa vie. Elle se liquéfia au mot « chambre » et les évènements et les souvenirs se bousculèrent en elle. Qu'avait-elle fait dans cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne et dans laquelle elle n'avait pas été invitée pour qu'il ait remarqué son passage ?

- Haha ! Ne rougissez pas comme ça… Je… Je vous ai dit de faire comme chez vous et de visiter la maison par vous-même. Je ne supposais rien, c'était… Je voulais voir votre tête en disant ça…, Il se retenait clairement de rire à gorge déployée, les joues roses.

Il osait se moquer ouvertement d'elle à une heure pareille ? Et elle, tombait dans le panneau. A présent, non seulement elle rougissait mais elle était gênée de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, une tape sur l'épaule suffit à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce comportement. Personne ne se moquait de Regina devant Regina ! Même pas le plus sexy des cowboys… « Il ne fait que plaisanter, Regina. Reprends-toi… Seigneur, d'où sort ce sourire en coin ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne nous apprend pas à l'école que parmi les spécimens de l'ouest du pays, se trouvent des hommes comme lui ? Oh ! Le voilà qui recommence à sourire… »

Après deux bonnes minutes de silence et les yeux de Regina braqués sur lui, Robin se mit à penser qu'il l'avait réellement vexée. Il voulut s'excuser mais elle le rejoignit rapidement dans ses rires et sa bonne humeur et tous les deux partagèrent un bon moment ensemble durant une bonne partie de la soirée.

Ce n'est que vers minuit, après avoir délaissé les papiers et avoir été cherché la bouteille de bourbon spéciale discutions tardives, que la conversation reprit là où elle s'était soudainement arrêtée quelques heures auparavant…

- Vous voulez savoir ? Lui demanda-t-il avec, dans la main, son troisième vers de bourbon bien entamé, il faisait tournoyer ses glaçons au fond du verre en cristal.

- Oui. Elle le fixait sans relâche, comme fascinée par le spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

- Elle est morte.

- Oh… Je… J'en suis désolée. Et Regina l'était vraiment.

- Elle… Elle a été assassinée. A… A cause de moi. Déclara-t-il à mi-mot.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Renchérit-elle, curieuse et aidée par l'alcool.

- Je… Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'en mêler. Je devais de l'argent à un homme…Je jouais. Comme tout le monde ici. Un soir, on s'est disputés. Elle voulait que je paye mes dettes mais je n'avais pas l'argent. Le lendemain, quand je suis rentré d'une énième partie de poker, elle avait tout vendu pour payer toute la somme que je devais. Elle est partie rejoindre cet homme et… Elle n'est jamais revenue, ni elle, ni l'argent.

La main qui soutenait le menton de Regina vint se poser sur le poignet gauche de Robin. A nouveau, la chaleur et la douceur de ce geste à son égard le calma instantanément. Regina savait quoi faire, savait lorsqu'il fallait parler et lorsqu'il fallait écouter. Dans un mouvement ample, elle agrippa délicatement le verre de bourbon et le lui enleva, le poussant un plus loin, sur le côté. Elle plaça son propre verre près du premier et se leva sans dire un mot. Robin était à présent certain qu'elle le fuyait et le fuirait dès l'instant où il lui avait confié cette histoire. Son histoire. Un homme accro au jeu et dont la femme est morte par sa faute, n'est pas un homme honorable et encore fréquentable. Bien qu'aujourd'hui il se dise vivre du code d'honneur qu'il s'impose, les erreurs restent la nature des hommes. Quelle ne fut alors pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes pour qu'il se lève à son tour, lui faisant face.

Il suivit le mouvement et, face à elle, debout dans la cuisine, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était plus petite que lui, leurs visages à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre. Il pouvait lire tout le courage qu'elle lui offrait dans ce regard et elle pouvait apercevoir derrière une barrière de force, toute la peur qu'il éprouvait et toute la déception qu'il ne dirait jamais. Qu'il se contenterait de taire, à jamais. Leurs mains toujours les unes dans les autres, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Là, dans le silence d'un soir d'été, porté par le chant des grillons et les hennissements des chevaux au cœur de la nuit, ils sentirent une chose nouvelle les traverser. Regina en eut des frissons. Tout était là. Lui, elle, eux.

- Je crois qu'il est tard. Nous devrions aller dormir. Lui dit-elle doucement dans un léger sourire compréhensif mais timide.

- Ne… Ne fuyez pas. Ne me fuyez pas. Dit Robin dans une requête alcoolisée qui sonnait plus comme une supplique silencieuse qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de reformulé au petit matin.

- Jamais. Répondit-elle. Laissez-moi vous aider. Je n'ai pas peur et je peux sauver ce qu'il reste de votre œuvre ici. Laissez votre cœur se reposer, voulez-vous ? Nous utiliserons le mien pour nous deux…

**#JeSuisCharlie**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	10. The Country Club

**Chapitre 10. The Country Club.**

En lisant l'intitulé du néon qui surplombait la porte du bar, Regina cru défaillir. « Moose Crossing* ». Le bâtiment n'était éclairé que par les lampadaires qui encadraient son entrée mais la lumière qui s'insinuait sur le trottoir depuis l'intérieur, réfléchissait l'agitation qui s'y déroulait. Le buffle mort et empaillé qui dominait l'entrée ajoutait un petit quelque chose que Regina ne sut pas vraiment qualifié. Seul l'adjectif « folklorique » lui vint à l'esprit. La soirée s'annonçait particulièrement inoubliable.

Lorsqu'elle avait dit à Robin vouloir sortir et s'aérer l'esprit elle n'aurait jamais songée qu'ils iraient tous ensemble dans ce genre d'endroit. Définitivement, Mina était une ville pleine de surprise.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Regina put constater que ces peurs étaient justifiées. Une bonne trentaine de personnes dansaient sur un rythme de country endiablé, aligné les uns à côté des autres dans une synchronisation parfaite. Elle remarqua rapidement que sa robe de cocktail bleu roi était bien trop habillée pour ce type de soirée, plus accommodée aux cocktails de Manhattan.

Robin salua quelques personnes en entrant. Les gens lui serraient la main tandis que d'autre lui offrait de chaleureuses accolades. August avait déjà rejoint le bar et semblait en pleine conversation avec une jeune femme blonde, assez jolie, dont la chemise à carreau laissait entrevoir le nombril. Graham lui, était attablé un peu plus loin, un verre à la main, face à une charmante jeune femme que Regina reconnue être Ruby, la serveuse du Granny's.

Dans la foule, Regina se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'orée de la piste de danse. Elle voyait bien que les gens la toisait, l'observait, la déshabillait du regard. « Seigneur, Regina… Pourquoi avoir choisi la bleue Dior pour ce soir… ? ». Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'August et Robin avaient rejoints Graham et Ruby à leur table. Ils devaient surement l'attendre pour commander leurs consommations.

Regina s'apprêtait à rejoindre le petit groupe lorsqu'elle sentit une main attraper son poignet et la tirer en arrière. Elle bouscula trois ou quatre personnes et se retrouva alors face à un visage qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir aussi rapidement.

- Hey ! M'dam Mills ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à vous trémousser dans ce genre d'bar et… Encore moins dans cette robe.

- Sheriff Swan…, Regina ne manqua pas de faire remarquer son mépris à la blonde.

- Oh, ça va détendez-vous, vous aller m'faire croire que vous êtes là pour votre petite enquête ? Continua la blonde.

- En parlant d'enquête, Sheriff, je ne suis pas certaine que votre profession vous offre le loisir de boire pendant votre service, hm ?

- Quelle rabat-joie vous faites ! Je n'ai pas bu puisque c'est ça qui vous intéresse. On est vendredi soir et cet endroit est l'seul où les gens peuvent venir boire un coup. Je viens sur place au cas où, voilà tout.

Regina ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue par les explications du Sheriff Swan mais dû avouer que la blonde ne semblait pas particulièrement alcoolisée. Peut-être était-elle plus responsable que ce que l'avocate voulait bien croire…

- Ha ! Regina, vous êtes là. Je vous cherchai. Dit une voix derrière elle.

Robin venait d'apparaitre et semblait essoufflé d'avoir dû traversée la foule si dense pour venir rejoindre la belle brune qu'il n'avait pût distinguer entre les différents groupes de danseurs. Lorsqu'il vit Emma Swan, il lui fit une brève accolade et reprit la parole :

- Content d'vous voir, Sheriff. Y'a du monde ce soir. Vous aurez surement besoin de ça. Dit-il en pointant du doigt les menottes argentées accrochées à la ceinture de la blonde.

- Vous savez ce qu'on dit, Patron, hm ? On espère toujours n'pas avoir à s'en servir mais j'crains qu'ce soir soit pas une exception. Déclara la blonde en réajustant sa veste rouge sur ses épaules.

Tandis que le Sheriff et le cowboy faisait un brin de causette, Regina prit quelques secondes pour contempler les visages dans la salle. Elle avait déjà rencontré une bonne partie d'entre eux lors de son enquête et certain visages lui revinrent facilement en mémoire. Cependant, elle se surprit à croiser le regard d'un homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Accoudé au bar, il ne semblait pas vouloir détourner ses yeux d'elle. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de regarder ailleurs mais constata rapidement que l'homme en question n'avait nullement l'intention de la lâcher des yeux.

Il fixa un moment son visage avant de faire glisser ses pupilles le long de ses courbes parfaitement mises en valeurs dans sa robe bleue. Regina venait de New York, avait une trentaine d'années et vivait seule. Elle savait faire la différence entre un regard plein de compliments et d'admiration et un regard pervers enclin à des idées saugrenues et vulgaires.

- M'dam Mills ? Wouhou ?

- Hm… Euh… Oui ? Reprit Regina lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Emma l'appeler.

- Euh… J'vais y aller. Si vous avez b'soin, vous savez où m'trouver.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Regina à ses deux amis sans prêter attention à l'annonce du Sheriff.

Discrètement, le Sheriff Swan et Robin jetèrent un œil dans la direction que leur indiqua Regina. Il ne leur fallu qu'une seconde pour reconnaitre l'individu accoudé au bar et reprendre contenance, faisant comme si de rien était. Malgré tout, Regina constata les traits tirés et tendus de ses interlocuteurs immédiatement.

- Quoi ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle une seconde fois.

- Neal. Dit Emma. Le fils de Gold.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Regina pour qu'un profond mépris et une haine sans limite naisse dans son esprit à l'encontre de cet homme qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer avec envie. Il devait déjà avoir quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang et Regina devait avouer qu'à cet instant elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée par les regards qu'il lui lançait.

- Il n'arrête pas de me fixer, c'est très désagréable. Confessa-t-elle.

- Vous inquiétez pas. J'le gère. Dit le Sheriff avant de s'écarter et de rejoindre le bar où Neal était toujours accoudé, un verre à la main.

Robin ne dit rien. Il fixait lui aussi l'homme au bar sans relâche. La mâchoire serrée. A présent les deux hommes se lançaient dans une véritable bataille de regards plus assassins les uns que les autres. Regina s'en rendit compte et n'hésita pas une seconde à détourner l'attention de Robin. Elle posa sa main gauche contre son cœur et lui fit faire demi-tour, le tirant par le bras. Dans un geste d'appartenance totale, il la suivit en posant volontairement et à la vue de tous, une main protectrice sur la hanche de l'avocate, l'attirant tout contre lui. Regina se heurta d'ailleurs à son tronc massif qui l'emprisonna sans qu'elle ne puisse, ne serait-ce tenter de s'en échapper. Bien qu'elle eut un sursaut devant ce geste, elle décida de ne pas réagir. A quoi bon ? Les doigts écartés et fermement encrés contre sa hanche, elle savait que seul le léger tissu de sa robe bleue et la dentelle de son sous vêtement le séparait du contact de sa peau et… Elle sentit, le temps d'une simple seconde, éclater une chaleur étouffante au cœur même de ses entrailles. Cependant, elle n'était pas femme à se laisser manipuler si facilement et encore moins par un homme, aussi viril soit-il. Ce à quoi elle venait d'assister était clairement une petite guerre personnelle d'hommes aux reflexes primaires qui marquaient leurs territoires. « Dans quel siècle vit-on ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Pourtant, elle dût avouer que ce qui la surprit le plus fut sa propre réaction. Le fait est que la réaction de Robin à son égard était très masculine mais terriblement… Excitante.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement habituée à ce genre de comportement et ce n'était pas à New York, où personne ne se souciaient vraiment des autres et de leurs soucis, qu'un concept d'appartenance ou qu'un instinct protecteur, s'installait facilement dans un couple.

« Un couple ? Mais de quoi tu parles ma pauvre Regina ? » Le retour de sa conscience fut fulgurant. « Robin ne fait que t'éloigner poliment d'un homme issu de la mafia de la ville. Ce geste est inoffensif. Totalement inoffensif. » Et le pouce de Robin qui caressait longuement sa hanche à travers le tissu de sa robe était, lui aussi, inoffensif, totalement inoffensif. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit. Une excuse, voilà surtout ce dont elle avait besoin. Comment calmer ce feu qu'elle sentait devenir de plus en plus ardent à chaque nouveau regard ? Comment faire taire cette conscience qui lui criait de fuir lorsque le sourire de Robin lui donnait des frissons ? Comment… Oublier et simplement effacer ces quelques jours de légèreté dans cette vie, qu'elle trouve à présent bien morne, cette vie qui la contentait tant avant ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculèrent dans sa tête le temps de quelques pas dans ses bras.

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et burent quelques verres ensembles ce qui fut très agréable. Ruby et Graham étaient très intéressés par la vie de Regina à New York et celle-ci fut très touchée par leur intérêt et répondit à leur question sans une once de gêne. Graham disparut rapidement en début de soirée, il dansait sans retenu auprès des jeunes femmes les plus attirantes, ce à quoi Ruby ne sembla pas prêter la moindre attention et se contenta de justifier son manque de réaction par un « Il s'amuse, voilà tout. ». August accompagna ensuite le groupe de country à la guitare acoustique pendant quelques morceaux avant de retourner au bar pour quelques cocktails.

Robin lui, n'ouvrit pratiquement pas la bouche de la soirée. Ce que Regina remarqua évidement. Elle pût aussi constater qu'il ne bût qu'un verre de whisky avant de commander un soda. Il l'écoutait sans en perdre une miette et surveillait avec attention la salle, envoyant des coups d'œil au Sheriff Swan près de la scène, s'assurant que tout allait bien, qu'aucun débordement ou bagarres ne serait à l'ordre de la soirée.

Il écoutait sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce que disait la belle avocate. Regina était une femme passionnante. Ce soir-là, il apprit de nombreuses choses sur la jeune femme. Sa vie à New York semblait fascinante et tous les voyages qu'elle avait fait au long de sa vie lui offrait une ouverture d'esprit et une culture riche et surprenante que personne ne lui aurait prêtée. Il absorbait chaque parole, se forçant parfois à détourner le regard de ses lèvres pulpeuses dont il appréciait chacun des sons qui en sortait. Regina Mills était envoutante.

Alors qu'elle expliquait avec engouement, le raffinement d'un petit bistrot parisien dans lequel elle avait eu la chance de boire un café lors de son dernier voyage dans la capitale française, elle fut surprise par la coupure soudaine et inattendue de la musique qui les entourait. Le groupe country qui dominait la scène en contrebas de leur emplacement, laissa la place à une jeune femme seule avec sa guitare. Elle fut rejoint par un homme qui attrapa un harmonica, un autre qui souleva une basse et le dernier se plaça dernière un vieux piano.

Les danseurs quittèrent la piste pour laisser un large espace entre les personnes qui continuaient de discuter en toute tranquillité, leurs verres à la main. La voix suave de la jeune chanteuse commença par un léger air sur lequel quelques couples ondulèrent doucement. Lorsque la seconde chanson commença, Graham attrapa Ruby et la tira sur la piste sans manquer de bousculer plusieurs personnes sur leur passage.

C'est ainsi que Regina et Robin se retrouvèrent seuls à leur table. Les pensées défilèrent à une vitesse folle dans l'esprit de Robin. Devait-il lui proposer une danse ? Il aurait pu tuer Neal de ses mains une heure plus tôt mais devant les yeux noirs de sa belle avocate, plus une once de courage ne lui restait. Comment expliquer une telle poussée d'adrénaline ?

Après réflexion, il s'en voulait. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut se montrer si protecteur envers elle. Il avait passé la soirée à l'écouter et le savait, elle était indépendante et forte, ce n'était pas le genre de femme à se marier et avoir des enfants, Regina Mills n'avait pas besoin d'un homme dans sa vie pour construire un avenir. Non, Regina Mills était une femme d'affaire dans un monde d'hommes. Le regard d'un ivrogne sur elle ne devait pas être la chose la plus difficile à laquelle elle ait eu à faire mais… Ça avait été plus fort que lui. Ce salaud avait posé les yeux sur elle et la vérité, c'est que Robin avait détesté ça. Comment contrer les images qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit à ce moment-là ? Imaginer son avocate dans les bras d'un homme, peu importe lequel, lui donnait des envies de meurtres qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Le comportement typiquement masculin qui s'en était suivit, n'avait probablement pas dû plaire à Regina. Après tout, une femme comme elle, pouvait se défendre sans son aide… N'est-ce pas ?

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un indice sur son visage, elle tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Ne plus penser mais agir. Voilà la seule chose à laquelle il réagit lorsqu'il se leva en tendant ses deux mains vers elle.

Sans broncher ni même poser la moindre question, elle glissa ses paumes dans celles du beau cowboy et il les guida tous les deux au cœur de la piste de danse tandis qu'une nouvelle chanson résonnait dans la salle… Regina connaissait cette chanson. C'était « Turn Me On » de Norah Jones. Elle ne voulut pas écouter sa conscience à ce moment-là. Elle savait qu'elle ne la croirait pas de toute façon. Cette chanson était parfaite pour eux, là, à cet instant. La musique était douce et chaude et le tempo, juste assez lent pour qu'ils en apprécient les moindres secondes et les moindres notes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent l'un devant l'autre, perdus par cette proximité soudaine et pourtant si attirante. La main de Robin guida celle de Regina jusque sur son épaule droite, tandis qu'il faisait doucement descendre ses doigts le long de son dos pour venir arrêter sa main sur sa taille fine. Il garda sa deuxième main dans la sienne et vint les poser sur son cœur. Elle fit alors un pas en avant et… Elle était dans ses bras. Ils commencèrent à bouger doucement sur place au rythme de la musique.

Cet instant était d'une plénitude incroyable. Tous leurs soucis s'envolèrent et ils s'envolèrent avec eux. Seuls au monde au milieu d'un désert de poussière et de voix inutiles et bien ternes comparés aux regards qu'ils se lançaient et aux parfums de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Plus de procès, plus de casinos, plus de Gold et surtout, plus personne d'autre qu'eux. Juste eux, l'un contre l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point leurs deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement… Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il caressait le dos de sa main de son pouce. Le parfum de ses cheveux noirs embaumant ses narines. Son parfum… Parfum… « Parfum ». Quel mot doux, pour qualifier une femme. Le parfum de Regina, là, entre ses bras.

La chanson sembla durer des heures. Les heures les plus longues et les plus belles qui eurent passées depuis ce qui leur semblait être une éternité.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle tomba directement dans les yeux de Robin qui lui hurlaient des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il déposa sa main contre son torse et tendit la sienne jusqu'à son visage. Encerclant délicatement son menton, il effleura sa lèvre dans un geste plus doux qu'une caresse et passa son pouce sur sa petite cicatrice. Les yeux de Robin perdus sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle fixait son visage usé par la peine. Mais Robin ne ressentait plus aucune peine, plus une once de peine. Il ne faisait qu'observer cette imperfection qui maculait son visage et qui ne faisait que la rendre encore plus parfaite à ses yeux. L'idée de pouvoir sentir cette petite marque contre ses propres lèvres lui effleura l'esprit avant qu'il ne la rejette violement. Regina n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Regina était son avocate et, l'on n'embrasse pas, son avocate. En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que ferait un homme honorable, un homme qui se respecte…

La musique se termina et quelque chose de beaucoup plus mouvementé fut immédiatement joué. En une seconde, ils s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre, rougis par l'intimité qu'ils avaient tout à coup partagée. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe mal rasée alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux parfaitement coiffée derrière son oreille.

- Je… Je suis fatiguée et il est tard. Nous devrions rentrer. Dit-elle pour briser l'inconfortable silence qui s'était subitement installé entre eux.

- Regina… Je…

- Je dois me lever tôt, demain matin. Et vous aussi. Le coupa-t-elle et il acquiesça sans un mot.

Robin retourna rapidement à leurs places, paya les consommations de tous le groupe, fit un signe d'au revoir au Sheriff Swan et, une main dans le dos de Regina, ils sortirent.

Une fois dehors, alors qu'il déposait délicatement sa veste sur les épaules d'une Regina frissonnante, il remarqua un attroupement important de personnes qui semblaient s'être agglutinées autour de quelque chose au beau milieu de la chaussée. Certains demandaient même de l'aide sans savoir qui aller chercher dans une telle situation. Une aura de panique flottait dans l'air, se mêlant étrangement à l'odeur du sang frais. C'est n'est qu'en entendant les pleurs de Ruby que Robin réagit :

- Graham !

Ses mains lâchèrent les épaules de Regina et il se mit à courir en direction du groupe. Les visages se détendirent et quelques acclamations retentirent lorsque les habitants le virent arriver, le pas pressé. Oui, Robin était un héros à Mina. Un véritable héros dont le talon d'Achille, une veste de cuir trop grande sur les épaules, lançait des prières aux étoiles les plus bleues pour la vie de leur ami, étendu là, sur la route.

« Moose Crossing* » : Panneau jaune de signalisation que l'on trouve aux bords des routes dans certains états des Etats Unis ou dans certaines provinces du Canada. Signifie « Attention, traversée d'élans/d'orignaux sur la voie publique. »

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	11. Le Mauvais Cheval

**Chapitre 11. Le Mauvais Cheval.**

Les pleurs de Ruby résonnaient dans l'avenue et se perdaient dans l'écho des voix qui les entouraient. Robin se fraya un chemin dans le groupe et dû rapidement élever la voix pour se faire entendre et demander aux voyeurs de leur laisser la place d'agir. Devant l'agitation et la réaction de Robin, Regina avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre l'intérieur du bar qu'ils venaient de quitter quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle chercha du regard à travers les danseurs et autres ivrognes toujours présents, les yeux du Sheriff Swan qu'elle retrouva à quelques mètres de la scène en grande conversation avec un homme plutôt charmant qui arborait un chapeau de cuir marron. L'avocate attrapa d'une main le poignet de la jeune femme et la tira vers elle, glissant son visage à travers ses cheveux blonds afin de lui murmurer quelques paroles qui lui feraient comprendre rapidement toute l'urgence de la situation. Lorsqu'elle entendit les mots « Graham » et « accident », le Sheriff attrapa sa veste de cuir rouge posée sur le comptoir et suivit sans attendre Regina qui leur ouvrit le passage jusqu'à la sortie.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le lieu de l'accident, la scène leur fit froid dans le dos.

August, qui avait instantanément dessaoulé à l'annonce des récents évènements, tenait fermement Ruby contre lui. David, l'adjoint du Sheriff Swan, avait été appelé d'urgence et avait rapidement dispersé la petite foule d'habitants qui les entouraient. Robin lui, avait les deux mains jointes et plaquées sur le torse d'un Graham en sang, allongé par terre.

Emma se précipita à son côté en posant des questions dans le vide afin de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sous le choc, personne n'osa répondre avant que Robin ne lui fasse signe de continuer son massage cardiaque le temps qu'il lui explique en quelques mots la situation. La blonde ne réfléchit pas et continua les soins qui maintenaient pour l'instant le cœur de leur ami en marche tout en écoutant les explications saccadées du cowboy qui se trouvait près d'elle.

Des passants les ont vus sortir. Commença-t-il, essoufflé, en pointant de la main Ruby. En traversant, une voiture noire est sortie de nulle part et…, Sa voix se perdit dans un long souffle en constatant que Graham ne réagissait toujours pas au massage cardiaque qu'Emma lui infligeait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

- Il m'a poussée ! Enchaina Ruby perdue dans ses pleurs. On s'embrassait et… Il a vu la voiture et m'a poussée… Oh, Graham…, Ses sanglots reprirent et elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au chandail d'August qui n'osait toujours pas la lâcher de peur qu'elle s'effondre au sol.

Les lumières d'une ambulance se répercutèrent sur les façades des bâtiments alentour. Les quelques notes assourdissante qui annonçaient l'arrivée des renforts se rapprochaient à vive allure dans leur direction. La voix de David se fit alors entendre :

- S'il vous plait, dégagez la place ! Faites' la place, laissez-les respirez.

En voyant un homme en imperméable beige s'avancer discrètement vers le lieu de l'accident, David entra dans une colère monstre, il connaissait de toute évidence le visage de l'homme basané qui semblait cacher quelque chose derrière son long manteau. Le jeune policier s'approcha et tout en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui tout en faisant mine de dégainer ses menottes. Il le menaça sans attendre :

- Sydney ! Sydney ! N'y songe même pas ! Pas de photos ! Dégage d'ici immédiatement ! Si j'revois ta sale gueule de journaliste fouineur dans les parages, j'te fou au trou dans la seconde !

Prit dans son élan et apeuré par le regard que lui lançait David, le journaliste prit la fuite sans se retourner. Tant pis pour les photos, il ne tenait pas à refaire un tour dans la cellule qui lui était réservée. Le journaliste était en effet bien connu du service de police de Mina. Toujours présent sur les lieux des quelconques évènements qui secouaient la petite ville, il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de prendre des clichés pour le journal local. Le fait est que ces clichés étaient souvent revendus où retranscrits dans des faits divers très exagérés. De plus, les activités du journaliste, et tout le monde le savait, n'étaient pas des plus claires. Lui aussi avait eu un faible pour l'argent de Gold. L'homme d'affaire et vieux mafieux semblait apprécier les faits divers et d'après lui, acheter l'imprimerie de la ville et le journal local serait un excellent moyen de contrôler les nouvelles et, par conséquent, les informations disponibles ou non disponibles pour chaque habitant.

Une fois l'ambulance arrivée, les trois infirmiers en descendirent rapidement et en deux ou trois mouvements plusieurs machines de réanimations et autre matériel médical entouraient le corps toujours inerte de Graham. David et Emma se levèrent et interrogèrent rapidement les quelques témoins qui avaient assistés à la scène. Robin resta quelques instants auprès de Ruby et August. Il prit sans hésitation la jeune femme dans ses bras qui s'y réfugia volontiers. Il semblait sincèrement tenter de la réconforter, lui frottant le dos du plat de la main tandis qu'August se frottait le visage de ses deux paumes, toujours pas vraiment remit de son propre choc.

Soudain une belle brune qu'il avait abandonnée quelques instants auparavant revint à l'esprit de Robin. Mais, où est Regina ? Il ne fut pas long à la trouver. Elle n'avait pas bougée en réalité, près de la porte du bar, sa veste sur les épaules, elle le fixait sans relâche, les yeux luisants d'émotions. Ils se fixèrent, se jaugèrent l'un et l'autre durant une infime seconde avant que Robin ne rompe le contact et attrape le visage de Ruby entre ses deux mains, obligeant la jeune femme à le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui dit quelques mots que Regina ne pût comprendre, surement devait-il s'assurer de sa santé, pouvait-elle seulement dire qu'elle allait bien ? Une fois certain qu'elle pouvait supporter son propre poids et qu'August resterait près d'elle, Robin se dirigea immédiatement et d'un pas ferme vers Regina. Il ne la regarda pas directement mais vérifia à sa gauche et à sa droite si personne d'autre n'avait besoin d'aide. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, il lui offrit son regard le plus sérieux, le plus tendu et le plus ferme. Un frisson traversa l'échine jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme. Il attrapa sa main et la tira sans ménagement jusqu'à l'angle du bar, ils longèrent la façade illuminée et se retrouvèrent dans la ruelle sombre qui ne cachait que les poubelles du restaurant et une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Un vieux modèle version Starsky et Hutch que Regina ne distingua pas vraiment dans le noir de l'endroit.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, il agrippa ses épaules de ses mains et sans retenue, l'attira contre lui, la serrant le plus fort possible. Regina ne comprit tout d'abord pas la réaction de Robin mais qu'importe, les bras du cowboy autour d'elle lui suffire pour se rassurer et sans pouvoir les retenir, ses larmes commencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues, elles-mêmes enfouies dans la chemise tâchée de sang de Robin.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, sa cachant au creux de son cœur. Comment avait-il décelé son besoin d'être réconfortée à cet instant ? Toutes ces émotions l'avaient submergée tel un tsunami et il ne s'agissait pas seulement de l'accident de Graham mais aussi de ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce bar… Leur « rapprochement » l'avait tout simplement bouleversée.

Robin la repoussa gentiment pour mieux voir son visage. Lorsqu'elle daigna lever la tête pour le regarder, son cœur se serra en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il essuya les petites perles salées de ses deux pouces en encadrant son visage dans ses grandes mains. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et pendant un instant ils pensèrent être seuls au monde même si l'agitation de la rue tout près d'eux résonnait dans tout Mina.

Délicatement, Robin vint poser son front contre celui de Regina tandis qu'elle attrapait ses larges poignets dans ses frêles et fines mains encore tremblantes. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et c'est la voix grave de Robin, après un moment, qui les ramena à la réalité.

- Je dois partir avec les infirmiers. Ca va aller ?

- Je… Oui, je crois. Dit-elle, la voix encore toute enrouée par ses pleurs.

- Roland…, Il n'osait pas demander.

- Je m'occupe de lui. Affirma-t-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Il est chez son instit' ce soir, Mary-Margaret. Elle le garde. Précisa-t-il.

- J'irai le chercher là-bas.

Le nom de Robin retentit un peu plus loin et ils comprirent qu'il était temps pour lui de partir rejoindre son ami toujours entre la vie et la mort. Leurs fronts s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre mais leurs mains ne pouvaient se séparer et là, quelque chose d'inattendu arriva.

Les lèvres de Robin vinrent se poser sur le front de Regina. Ce simple baiser était d'une infinie douceur. C'était réconfortant, fort et tellement frustrant. La seconde d'après, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu. Les mains de l'avocate encore tendue dans l'air de la ruelle noire, cherchait sa présence, totalement perdue sans lui…

- Entrez.

Lorsque Neal entra dans le bureau, la fumée l'asphyxia une nouvelle fois, il ne s'y fera jamais, non, jamais. Il fit quelques pas vers le bureau de bois vernis et attendit patiemment que le propriétaire des lieux ne daigne lui accorder de l'intérêt. Après cinq bonnes minutes à patienter, la voix rauque du vieux truand résonna dans la pièce, faisant trembler de peur les bibelots poussiéreux qui meublaient les vieilles bibliothèques en acajou.

- Est-ce qu'il a eu le message ?

- Oh que oui. Il l'a bien eu !

- Bien. Locksley était là ? Continua Gold.

- Ouaip. Locksley avec son avocate. Dit Neal en appuyant chaque mot de sa phrase.

- Vraiment ? Beau boulot, Gamin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle voit ça mais au moins maintenant, cette petite garce a une idée de ma façon de traiter mes affaires les moins rentables. Qui d'autre ?

- Presque toute la ville.

- Le Sheriff était sur place après… L'incident ?

- Oui. Avec son adjoint.

- Cette blondasse ne me foutra jamais la paix, il va falloir que je suis plus clair avec elle. Et tu parles d'un adjoint… Ce con de David ne fait pas deux pas l'un devant l'autre sans se blesser avec la crosse de son arme de service.

Neal retint un rire.

- Où est Locksley ?

- Carson City. Il est parti avec l'ambulance qui a emmenée Graham. Il ne sera pas de retour de sitôt…

- Bien, c'est très bien.

Quelques minutes de silences s'écoulèrent. Le vieux s'emblait réfléchir très sérieusement et, enclin à faire cogner le talon de sa botte contre le sol, il faisait danser et chanter son éperon à chaque nouveau coup ce qui rendait Neal particulièrement nerveux.

- Où est l'avocate ? Reprit Gold sur un ton qui ne semblait pas laisser la place à la moindre erreur de la part de son fils.

- Elle a récupéré le fils de Locksley chez l'instit' de la ville et est retournée au ranch avec August et la copine de Graham. Expliqua Neal.

- Je vois. Penses-tu que cette petite garce de serveuse aux jupes trop courtes connaisse les soucis qu'à son cher petit ami ? Je parle de mon argent.

- Je ne pense pas. Quand il a vu la voiture arriver il n'a pas bougé, il savait que c'était pour lui. Il l'a poussée, elle n'a rien.

- Et ce petit con meurt en héros ? Non. Ça, ça ne me plait pas. Enfin, pour l'instant je n'ai plus ce souci. Dans quel état était-il ? J'ai demandé des photos à Sydney mais cet abruti n'a même pas été capable de faire un semblant de bon boulot. David l'a vu avant même qu'il n'ait sorti son appareil. S'il continue à me décevoir je pense lui régler également son cas…

Ses derniers mots furent dits dans un long soupir de dédain et de profonde déception. Comme s'il ne songeait qu'à une seule possibilité parmi tant d'autre qui règlerait les problèmes qu'il rencontrait avec ce journaliste trop stupide à son gout. Cette fameuse déception résonnait pourtant comme un vieux souvenir, un fardeau un peu trop lourd avec les années et il était grand temps de s'en débarrasser.

- Je suis définitivement entouré d'une bande d'incompétents. Affirma le vieil homme avant de rapporter son cigare à ses lèvres fines.

Une fois ça bouffée d'herbes cubaines inspirée, il en rejeta le nuage restant au visage de son fils avant de poursuivre. Neal toussa et éloigna la fumée d'un geste de la main.

- Ce con de Graham n'a jamais rien comprit aux jeux. Il comptait sur la chance. Prends des notes, Gamin : ne jamais miser sur le mauvais cheval.

- Comment savoir que c'est le mauvais ? Osa-t-il demander.

- C'est celui qui a un revolver pointé entre les deux yeux.

Ruby s'était endormie de fatigue, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle occupait le grand sofa de la salle de séjour. August aussi dormait profondément dans un des vieux fauteuils du salon, les pieds croisés sur la table basse en face de la jeune femme. Il avait passé la nuit à la réconforter, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Ces intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, il souhaitait simplement s'assurer qu'elle irait bien et ne se laisserait pas le temps de repenser aux récents évènements pour pleurer son Graham. La calmer et la convaincre de dormir avait été assez dur comme ça. Cela lui avait coutée le peu de patience qu'il lui restait, un mal de crâne et une voix cassée de devoir constamment la rassurer sur le courage et la combativité de Graham. Mais Ruby restait inconsolable et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

Il était deux heures du matin lorsque Regina mit Roland au lit. Stressé par la tension ambiante, le petit garçon n'avait pas voulu rejoindre sa chambre avant qu'on ne lui explique la situation, ce que Regina avait maladroitement et avec des mots d'enfant, essayé de faire. Roland fut choqué d'entendre que son « Tonton Graham » avait été très gravement blessé mais son innocence l'avait vite fait oublié les explications et piquer du nez dans les bras de l'avocate qu'il n'avait pas voulu lâcher de la nuit.

Elle le câlina un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il serait le plus judicieux de faire. C'est donc avec le cœur serré qu'elle le borda dans son lit en s'assurant que tout était installé correctement veilleuse, doudou… Malgré elle, un sentiment de fierté l'envahit. Etait-ce toujours aussi simple de s'occuper d'un enfant aussi adorable que celui-ci ?

Assise sur le bord du lit, elle laissa toute la tension de la soirée redescendre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et eût l'impression qu'elle recommençait enfin à vivre. Depuis que Robin l'avait invité à danser, elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle vit les deux petits yeux noirs la fixer dans la pénombre.

- Y'est où Papa ? Demanda l'enfant ensommeillé.

- Avec Graham, mon ange.

- Pourquoi t'es triste ?

- Parce que j'ai eu très peur.

- Papa, y dit que faut pas avoi' peur. Pa'ce que l'est toujours là pour m'protéger.

- Regina ne pût que sourire.

- Oui. Ton Papa à raison. Aller, dors maintenant. Il est très tard.

Elle déposa un bisou sur le front du petit garçon, repoussant ses boucles brunes d'une main. Lorsqu'elle voulut se lever, il la retint toute fois.

- 'Gina ?

- Hm ?

- Tu pa's pas, hein ? Tu restes avec nous…

- Je suis là mon poussin. Je ne vais nulle part.

L'enfant agrippa fermement son doudou et lui tourna gentiment le dos pour rejoindre ses rêves. Elle replaça d'un geste qui après coup lui sembla tout à fait naturel, la couette sur ses petites épaules, avant de quitter la pièce. Elle s'assura que la porte reste bien ouverte pour rassurer l'enfant s'il venait à se réveiller cette nuit et à la chercher dans la maison.

Ses talons à la main, elle déambula quelques instants dans les couloirs de l'étage. Le parquet grinçant la faisait sourire. Souvenir d'enfance. La maison du Vermont dans laquelle elle avait l'habitude de passer ses vacances lorsqu'elle était enfant, avait elle aussi, des parquets grinçants. Qu'est-ce que la vie était simple à cette époque, qu'est-ce qu'il était facile d'être heureux… Ici, les murs des couloirs étaient recouverts d'un vieux papier peint jaunâtre, et des cadres présentant de belles photos de famille jonchaient les allées. Des images d'heureux moments passés avec des amis, avec des parents, des enfants et des petits enfants. Ou était parti ce temps et comment un homme aussi aimé et respecter avait-il pu perdre autant en si peu de temps ? Qui plus est, par la faute d'un seul et unique homme, Gold.

Dans cette guerre contre le pouvoir, la terre et l'or, Robin avait presque tout perdu. Sa femme, sa vie d'avant heureuse et sereine et surtout, l'espoir et la fierté d'être l'homme qu'il avait dû être… Autrefois. Regina se dit qu'elle aurait aimé connaitre cet homme et puis… Au final, non. Elle aimait la compagnie de ce drôle d'oiseau qui la faisait rire et sourire par un simple bonjour. Sans oublier de lui souhaiter une douce nuit chaque soir. Il lui donnait l'espoir et le courage de d'avancer et de se battre, ensemble, jour après jour, par un mot, un geste ou un regard. Elle puisait son inspiration dans sa détermination et cela semblait leur convenir parfaitement à chacun.

Mais, dans un flash aveuglant ses souvenirs, elle se rappela : dans quelques heures, après le levé du soleil, elle se retrouverai face à Gold et ses avocats. Elle devrai défendre son dossier bec et ongles et… Robin ne serai pas là. C'est donc seule, qu'elle irai porté le destin de l'homme qui était déjà ses nuits.

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
